Kidnapped
by Demon lost in Darkness
Summary: You can kinda guess by the title, but any way Bulma is kidnapped by Vegeta to be his mate, but she doesn't want to. Goku is trying to become friends with Bulma, but it's working to well. G/B *Finished*
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi. I'm glad you took the time to stop and read my second story I'm working on. :) well any way I hope you enjoy it, it's my very first G/B fic. If you want to pez review down at the bottom, I'd love to know how I did. I've read a couple out there that are like this kinda, but don't worry I'm no copy cat, I'm making mine different.   
  
Kidnapped  
  
It was a fairly decent day, slightly cloudy with the wind blowing just right. Bulma was busy working on a new invention called the Dragonball radar. She had been working on it for a long time, and she really wanted to make a wish on the Dragonballs for a new boyfriend.  
  
"All right it's finally finished," Bulma said happily, resting her head on  
  
the desk.  
  
"Bulma honey, I brought you a nice snack," Bulma's mom said, walking right in without knocking. Normally Bulma would yell at her for doing this, but she was just to tiered.  
  
"That's nice," Bulma yawned.  
  
"Well do you want it?" Bulma's mom asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, then I'll just leave it here on you desk, "Bulma's mom said, sitting the drink on her desk and walked out of her room.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Note to self never sleep on a desk over night," Bulma moaned to   
  
herself as she stretched her arms. Bulma accidentally knocked over the glass of orange juice her mom gave her all over the desk.  
  
"Oh no!" Bulma shouted, picking up her dragon radar before the juice got to it. Bulma jolted out of the room to get a towel before the orange drink could stain her carpet.  
  
"Mom's so stupid, laving the drink I didn't even want on my desk so I  
  
could spill it in the morning," Bulma growled, cleaning the table off.  
  
"Good thing I'm leaving today to try and find the Dragonballs," Bulma said as she tossed the soaked, now orange towel, in the laundry basket before she stepped into her closet to put on some new clothes. Bulma finally came out wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, a white tank top, and her hair up in a pony tail. Bulma grabbed a little pink bag with he name stitched into the back, and walked out of her room.  
  
"Good morning Bulma," One of the Robots said as Bulma stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Good morning Rossi," Bulma said as she passed the little pink robot.  
  
"And where are you going off to?" Rossi asked.  
  
"Oh I'm off to find the Dragonballs, tell dad I won't be back in maybe a  
  
month or it might not even be that long," Bulma said as she walked out of Capsule corp.  
  
"I will Miss Bulma," Rossi said and she continued vacuuming.  
  
*Out Side*  
  
"Now let's see if I can get one on the screen." Bulma pressed the button at the top of the radar down several times before she got one on the screen..  
  
"Well that's good it's only 100 miles away. I thinks it's in the forest."  
  
Bulma looked at a map guessing where it would be at. She then pulled out a dino cap and tossed it on the ground to reveal he favorite hover bike. A small smile formed her lips as she hopped onto her pick and zoomed off thinking about what her perfect boyfriend would be like.  
  
*1 Hour Later*  
  
"I guess I should switch it to a better rang so I can find it easier." Bulma had now made it to the wood where she assumed the Dragonball would be  
  
"It should be right over here" Bulma dug around in a bush and there it was. It's golden color glowing in the sun.  
  
"At this rate I could have them all within a week!" Bulma shouted with glee as she stared at the golden ball with four orange stars and put it in a empty dino cap, and placed it in her pocket.  
  
*On Planet Vegeta*  
  
"Nappa, please go and get my son," King Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Yes your majesty," Nappa said, briskly jogging out of the room and down a long hallway. Ten minutes later Nappa came back in with a not so happy Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, what is it father?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Son, your seventeen, right?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," The Prince replied.  
  
"Well now that you are seventeen you know that you must find a mate. I would like it if you went to a different planet to find one though," The King said.  
  
"You want me to make a cross bred with some woman from a far off   
  
planet, but why?" Prince Vegeta asked, silently confused.  
  
"Must you always make things sound so awful?" The King said, "I only need you to do this, because it might be best for this planet."  
  
"I don't see why I can't just have a mate from this planet?" The Prince  
  
said.  
  
"Our research shows that maybe if you mate with a human girl from planet Earth that the off spring might be stronger than that of a normal Saiyan," King Vegeta explained.  
  
"I don't get it," Kakarot said who was standing by the door next to his  
  
older brother Radtiz.  
  
"You wouldn't, now shut up," Radtiz said. Kakarot only shrugged his shoulders and looked away.  
  
"So you want me to be a genie pig for your research?" Vegeta asked, getting very annoyed at how this was going.  
  
"Well... um... yes," The King said.  
  
"I will not! I'm mating a Saiyan and that's that!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"You are going to Earth and that's final!" The King yelled getting agitated with his son.  
  
"Nappa, Radtiz, Kakarot. You're all coming with me to this hell hole  
  
planet," The Prince said, stomping out of the room not even giving  
  
the King another glance.  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" The Prince stopped, and let out a low growl.  
  
"What is it now?"   
  
"I want you to take the red pods, they will get you there in an hour,"  
  
The King said.  
  
"Whatever," The Prince started down the hall again with Nappa, Radtiz, and Kakarot fallowing close behind.  
  
*Back On Earth*  
  
"The next Dragonball is really far away, my guess is about 430 miles,"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Maybe it will take longer than a week." She then folded up her map and placed it in a compartment on her hover bike.  
  
"Well, I better get going." Bulma revved up the bike, and started off once again.   
  
*1 Hour Later*  
  
  
  
Bulma was taping her thumbs on the handle of her bike to lowed music coming out of her CD player that was attached to the side of her bike. Bulma looked in her review mirror and saw four red lights coming through the atmosphere.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Bulma asked, turning the hover bike around  
  
in a swift movement to get a better view. Bulma stopped her bike and let it hover there as she watched the four red balls hit the ground with a big boom.  
  
"Maybe I should go cheek it out." Bulma stared off to where the things had landed even though her head was screaming at her to turn around.  
  
*In The Forest*  
  
There where four deep craters in the ground where they had   
  
landed. All the doors slowly opened as the four worriers walked out. Kakarot on the other hand stumbled out a little dizzy from the impact.  
  
"Wow! This place is pretty," Kakarot said as he looked around.  
  
"Come on. I need to find a mate and fast, so I can get off this hell hole," Prince Vegeta said as he took off in the air and the others fallowed.  
  
"Look something is coming this way," Radtiz said.  
  
"May I blow it up sir?" Nappa asked with an evil smirk.  
  
"No, surround it," The Prince ordered as they flew up to the flying thing.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking you ass?! I could have run you over-"  
  
Bulma screamed as the prince flew in front of her, but she stopped her yelled when she realized that she wasn't driving on the ground. ~How the hell did they get up here?~  
  
"Ha, you run me over with this thing! I doubt it would even leave a scratch on me," The Prince replied, with a little amusement.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go now, so move!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere. Nappa," The prince said.  
  
"Right!" Nappa grabbed Bulma's wrist and yanked her off the bike.  
  
"Let me go! You freak!" Bulma yelled as Nappa healed her under his arm.  
  
"Radtiz, you know what to do," Prince Vegeta said.  
  
"Yep!" Radtiz sliced the bike in half with one chop and let both pieces fall to the ground.  
  
"You asshole! How dare you do that! I hope you're buying me another one!" Bulma yelled as she kicked and screamed, trying to get out of Nappa's grasp.  
  
"Kakarot, did you get the shackle?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What shackle?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"The one around your waist, baka," Radtiz spat, yanking a little box off   
  
the side of the silver lope around Kakarot's waist.  
  
"Oh, that thing!" Radtiz pressed a button on the box and   
  
a silver metal tube came out and wrapped around Bulma's waist.  
  
"Here ya go Kakarot," Nappa said as he tossed Bulma at him.  
  
"Why do I have to hold her?" Kakarot complained while catching Bulma.  
  
"Because she is shackled to you," Nappa grinned. Kakarot looked down at Bulma who was in his arms and saw the metal tube going from him to her.  
  
"Aw, man," Kakarot sighed.  
  
"I think we should have a little fun before we leave," Vegeta said.  
  
"What kinda fun?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I'm thinking along the line of blowing up a city or two," Vegeta suggested, "What do you think Nappa?"  
  
"Sounds like fun to me," Nappa said. Radtiz nodded his head in  
  
agreement.  
  
"I'll pass," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well, then what do you want to do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I wana eat. I'm really hungry," Kakarot said, holding his stomach.  
  
"And I want you to let me go," Bulma said.  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter, woman," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because you are nothing but a mere onna," Vegeta said.  
  
"What's that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Let's go," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey what about me. I'm hungry," Kakarot said.  
  
"Go get something to eat then. I'm sick of listening to you," Vegeta griped.  
  
"All right!" Kakarot shouted, flying off with Bulma still in his arms.  
  
"Shall we go sir?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta said as they flew off to the nearest city.  
  
*30 Minutes Later In A Big City*  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kakarot asked Bulma.  
  
"No," Bulma said, just for her stomach growl.  
  
"Hehe, I think you tummy says different," Kakarot chuckled with a smile.  
  
"I guess I'm a little hungry," Bulma said.  
  
"What's wrong? You look sad."   
  
"Nothing," Bulma said.  
  
"Is it cause Radtiz destroyed your bike?"  
  
"Kinda, but no," Bulma said.  
  
"Is it cause your hungry?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"No," Bulma said.  
  
"Is it cause... you're shackled to me?" Kakarot asked, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'll let you out," Kakarot smiled.  
  
"You will?" Bulma asked.  
  
"If I had the key," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well, that's no help," Bulma sighed.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to make you fell better," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well, thanks any way," Bulma said, lightly smiling at Kakarot.  
  
*At 8:00 pm In The Woods*  
  
"That was great. A total of 70 cities today," Vegeta said.  
  
"Haven't had that much fun since we blew up Nifera." Nappa said. Bulma now had her ankle shackled to a tree and was listening to the three Saiyans talk about betting up someone or blowing up a plant. Quite frankly Bulma was bored out of her skull.  
  
"What is that on you back woman?" Vegeta asked. Bulma never answered him.  
  
"Woman, I'm talking to you!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I know," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Then answer me!" Vegeta yelled, getting annoyed with her.  
  
"It's a backpack you idiot!" Bulma yelled, turning around to face him.  
  
"You do not speak to the Prince in such a manner," Nappa spat.  
  
"I don't care, he's not my prince." Bulma glared at the entire group before she turned around.  
  
"Well, then maybe you don't care about this," Vegeta ripped the backpack off Bulma's back with one swift yank, startling Bulma quite a bit.  
  
"Give it back!" Bulma shouted, standing up only to be pushed back down by Nappa.  
  
"Anything important in here to you?" Vegeta asked. ~If I said yes he's  
  
probably going to blow it up, but maybe if I say no he wont. I'll just have to take my chances.~  
  
"No," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok then," Vegeta said as he tossed the bag into the air and blew it up   
  
with an energy attack.  
  
"Asshole," Bulma growled, turning around. All the others but   
  
Kakarot where laughing. ~Should have seen that one coming.~  
  
"Lighten up Kakarot. You've just be sitting there this whole time," Radtiz said.  
  
"Have you blown up anything today?" Vegeta asked Kakarot.  
  
"No, but I did eat 50 pounds of delicious baked goods." Kakarot smiled at the group.  
  
"We don't care about that," Radtiz said.  
  
"Well you asked," Kakarot said.  
  
"I think it is time we got our rest. We'll head back to planet Vegeta in the morning," Vegeta said, every body leaned up ageist a tree and slowly fell asleep. Bulma sighed and lied down on the cold ground facing the Saiyans and fell asleep also.  
  
*Around Midnight*  
  
The fire had now gone down and every body was asleep, all but Bulma. She was laying on her back looking up at the starry sky wishing she had never gone out looking for the Dragonballs. Bulma also   
  
couldn't get to sleep due to Nappa's awful snoring.  
  
"At lest they didn't destroy my Dragonball," Bulma whispered. Kakarot leaned over on the tree and slid down to just fall on his face.  
  
He sat up and yawed, to find Bulma still up.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?" Kakarot asked. The student nose started Bulma making her sit up in shock. When she found out it was Kakarot she relaxed a little.  
  
"No," Bulma said as she laid back down and rolled over facing the  
  
opposite direction of Kakarot. ~I bet she hates it out here. I sure wouldn't like to be kidnapped with a bunch of people I didn't know. Maybe I can be her friend.~ Kakarot leaned back up against the tree and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
*In The Morning*  
  
"Get up Woman," Vegeta kicked lightly at her back.  
  
"I'm awake OK!" Bulma shouted as she sat up.  
  
"Good because we're leaving," Vegeta said as he unshackled her from   
  
the tree.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To my home planet of course," Vegeta said.  
  
"No! I don't want to go!" Bulma shouted as she tried to craw away but Vegeta picked her up by her arm.  
  
"To bad," Vegeta snorted, dragging Bulma to his pod. ~No I don't want to ride in the same pod as this asshole. I'd rather ride with Kakarot, at  
  
least he's nice. I know.~ Bulma smiled as she formulated a plain.  
  
"You don't want me riding in your pod," Bulma said.  
  
"And why not?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because, your royalty. If you come out of that pod with a commoner like me, you'll rune you appearance," Bulma said, "You could at least wait to be seen with me until I look decent."  
  
"The onna has a point. Here Kakarot, you're third class, it won't bother  
  
you to be seen with her," Vegeta tossed Bulma at him.  
  
"Um... OK, I guess," Kakarot looked down at Bulma.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bulma asked when Nappa started messing with the shake still on her ankle.  
  
"I'm putting this back on your waist and attaching you to Kakarot," Nappa answered.  
  
"What's the point in that?"  
  
"So you won't run away," Nappa said, getting annoyed with her questions.  
  
"How am I supposed to run away when I'm going to be in a space pod?"   
  
"Shut up woman, nobody likes a smart ass," Nappa spat, shoving   
  
Bulma into Kakarot knocking them both into the open pod behind them. The door automatically shut on it's own leaving Bulma and Kakarot in very uncomfortable positions.  
  
"That sure didn't tickle," Kakarot sighed, trying to move, but Bulma  
  
was pining him down.  
  
"You can say that again," Bulma said as she tried adjust herself in the   
  
small pod.  
  
"Kakarot get ready to take off," Vegeta's voice came from the ki radar on his head.  
  
"Yes sir," Kakarot answered as he tried to sit up but found that he couldn't.  
  
"Um, ma'am do you mind, but, I can't get up with you on me," Kakarot   
  
said.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try to give you some room to sit up," Bulma lifted about an inch or two off Kakarot giving him just enough space to sit up.  
  
"Thanks, um... what's your name?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"I'm Bulma."  
  
"Oh, Bulma. That's a nice name," Kakarot said.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma said lightly blushing.  
  
"Kakarot, blast off already would ya," Vegeta was getting impatient with him.  
  
"Ok...um oh boy...Vegeta?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Where is the blast off button?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"It's the big red button Kakarot," Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Oh, ok I see it now," Kakarot said pushing Bulma slightly to the side  
  
so he could reach the button.  
  
"Kakarot. Will you switch you pod to computer, I think it would be best  
  
for you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, how do I do that?"  
  
"It's the green button right beside the start button," Vegeta said.  
  
"OK," Kakarot said, pressing the button and the ship flew off the planet.  
  
"What is your planet like?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's ok, but it's not as pretty as your planet," Kakarot said. Bulma just   
  
smiled warmly at him and looked down at all the flashing buttons.  
  
"Kakarot tell the woman to look out the window," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"OK. Um... Vegeta said to look out the window," Kakarot told Bulma. Bulma slowly lifted her head to see a beam of light hit the Earth Making it explode into around a billion pieces.  
  
"No..." Bulma whispered, looking at the place where Earth use to be.  
  
Tears started to run down her face as she kept looking at the place.  
  
~Oh no. Why did he have to go and do that? As if being kidnapped wasn't enough~ Kakarot looked at Bulma's face already covered in her tears. He sighed, felling sorry for her, but he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Tell the woman that was a little present for her," Vegeta chuckled as the ship flew away from the now destroyed planet.  
  
"You bastard!" Bulma screamed out, banging her fists on the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma," Kakarot said trying to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Bulma turned around and buried her head into his chest, muffling her cries. Kakarot was a little surprised, he didn't know what to do; this situation had never came up in his life until now. He did the only thing he could think of doing, he wrapped his arms around Bulma and let her cry on him.  
  
*1 Hour Later*  
  
Bulma had stopped crying but was now completely zoned out.   
  
All she did was stare blankly at the wall of the ship. Kakarot still had his  
  
arms around her but was now asleep dreaming of food.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta said but there was no answer.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. His shouting startled him as he woke up with a jump.  
  
"Yes sir?" Kakarot asked with a yawn as he stretched his arms in what room he had and rested them back on Bulma's waist.  
  
"We are about to land," Vegeta informed him.  
  
"Ok," Kakarot said as he rubbed he's left eye with one of his hands, still  
  
leaving the other around the zoned out Bulma.  
  
"Hey Bulma we're landing," Kakarot said, but there was no answer from   
  
her. The four ships landed in a forest out side of a great big castle.  
  
A Saiyan flew over to four the worriers and the new woman from a far off land. The Saiyan was overjoyed to see the Prince return.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: More chapters to come if I get some reviews in. ~Remember~ if you have any ideas what so ever send them in I don't mined. Please review if ya want to. ^-^ 


	2. A new life

AN: Thanks for reading this far, I forgot to say this last time, but I'm sorry for any miss spelled word. I'm known for spelling stuff wrong. lol. well enjoy. (I'm working on the spelling part. hehehe) Oh and yes I know if Kakarot was living on Planet V then he would be mean but I just don't want him to be, I like him just the way he is like he would be on Earth. (not trying to be mean or any thing.)  
  
Kidnapped  
  
A new life  
  
The doors to the space pods opened and all the warriors   
  
stepped out. Bulma wasn't to happy though, she just stared at the   
  
ground as they walked to the castle not far away.   
  
"You've got a real prize on your hands Prince Vegeta," Tomto said as he  
  
glanced at blue haired Bulma.  
  
"I know," Vegeta said.  
  
"It's ok Bulma, you'll like it here," Kakarot whispered. Bulma simply sighed and kept walking.  
  
*At The Castle*  
  
Tomto walked up to Bulma and put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Tomto, it's a pleasure meeting you," He said as he stared at her.  
  
Bulma never answered, "I've been told to show you to your room which you will be staying at why'll you are here," Tomto said. Bulma didn't even look at him.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk right now," Kakarot said from behind.  
  
"What are you doing fallowing us?" Tomto asked.  
  
"Cause my room is down this way," Kakarot answered with a smile.  
  
"Whatever," Tomto said, "How do you even know that she doesn't want to talk. She's not saying anything to you either."  
  
"I have my ways." Kakarot smiled.  
  
"Yeah... right," Tomto muttered.  
  
"So Bulma, it only took you a day to fall in love with Prince?"  
  
Tomto asked. Bulma looked up at him and gave him a cold glare that could scare even the bravest man.  
  
"I'll take that for a no."  
  
"Bulma was forced to come here," Kakarot said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Tomto glared back at Kakarot.  
  
"Well, Bulma's not talking to you, so what does it mater." Kakarot said.  
  
"Yeah and she'll talk to you over me," Tomto said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess," Kakarot said.  
  
"Prove it," Tomto ordered.  
  
"Oh, she wont talk to me now," Kakarot said.  
  
"And why not?" Tomto said.  
  
"Because she's in a bad mood."  
  
"How do you know?" Tomto asked.  
  
"I have my ways, plus all you have to do is look at her, and I though I was the clueless one," Kakarot said, scratching the back of his head. Bulma let out a little giggle and smiled, but she quickly changed her mood when Tomto turned around.  
  
"Well, here's your room," Tomto said as he stopped letting Kakarot walked by.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Your welcome," Tomto said, taking a bow before he walked off.  
  
"Bye Kakarot," Bulma said, opening the door to her room.  
  
"See ya later Bulma." Kakarot smiled, turning the corner just as Bulma shut her door. Tomto let out a 'humph' as he continued down   
  
the hall.  
  
*9 Very Boring Hours Later*  
  
Bulma was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling in complete boredom. She had be like that for 3 long hours cause there was nothing better to do in her room.  
  
"They leave me in a very big room with absolutely nothing to do," Bulma sat up and looked over at the door, "I wonder where Kakarot's room is?" Bulma smiled seeing as she now had something to do. She walked out side and turned down the same hall Kakarot did only to find many more doors  
  
"Wow! I wonder which one is Kakarot's room? Maybe none of them are, and Kakarot's room is in another hallway. Oh man, I'll never find him."  
  
*In Kakarot's Room*  
  
"I'm sooooo hungry," Kakarot moaned as he walked to the small kitchen in his room.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta voice came from the ki radar which was on the couch in steed of on his head.  
  
"Chicken or Ham. hmmmm so many chooses."  
  
"Kakarot." There still was no answer from him.  
  
"I guess I'll have... oh, it's my left over macaroni and cheese!" Kakarot  
  
grinned as he took out the bowl and smelled it.  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
"Hmmm... *Sniff* *Sniff* I wonder if this is still good? Oh well." Then  
  
he toke a bit of it without even warming it up.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot heard the screaming coming from his living room and walked in to see who it was.  
  
"Wa..." Kakarot was a little confused when he didn't find anyone.  
  
" Kakarot! You answer me right now, or I'll send Nappa to snap your little worthless head off your shoulders!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Oh boy." Kakarot sighed when he found the source of the nose.  
  
"What is it Prince Vegeta?"   
  
"Finally! I need you do go tell that woman that she is to come to   
  
dinner with me and my father," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Am I invited?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Sadly yes," Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Great! What's for dinner?"   
  
"You'll find out once you get your lazy ass down here. Now hurry up and  
  
get that worthless woman."  
  
"Ok," Kakarot sighed.  
  
"Now, Kakarot!"   
  
"Yes sir!" Kakarot dropped his food, and ran out the door.  
  
*Out In The Hallway*  
  
"I would knock on a door... but what if some weird Saiyan pops out,"   
  
Bulma stud out in the middle of the hall, wondering if she should just go back to her room. Just as she was about to turn around a door swung open near the end of the hall and Kakarot came running out like there was a Tiger after him.  
  
"Hi Kakarot!"  
  
"Hi, Bulma. Sorry I don't have time to talk righ now. I have to go get Bulma." Kakarot said, running past Bulma in a hurry.  
  
"Uh..." Bulma giggled as she played what he had said over in her mind.  
  
"Bulma!" Kakarot shouted as he tried to stop but all he did was fall on his back side with a big thump.  
  
"Are you ok, Kakarot?" Bulma asked, running to his side while trying her best not to laugh at the fallen Saiyan.  
  
"I'm fine," Kakarot said, standing up and rubbing his sore ass at the same time.  
  
"I think you where looking for me," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Kakarot smile as he scratched the back of his head, "Prince Vegeta wants you to come to dinner with him."  
  
"Oh. Well, you can tell that ass I won't be coming," With that said Bulma started to walk off.  
  
"Ok," Kakarot sighed, "Vegeta."  
  
"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta answered.  
  
"Bulma said she's not going to dinner with you."  
  
"Well you tell that baka that if she doesn't come down here I'll send   
  
Nappa," Vegeta said.  
  
"Bulma! Vegeta said if you don't come down there he's going to send   
  
Nappa to get you!" Kakarot shouted down the hall.  
  
"I don't care. I'm still not going to dine him."  
  
"But Bulma, Nappa is that big bald man." Kakarot tried to explain.  
  
"You mean the one who jerked me off my hover bike?" Bulma stopped in a mid-step.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Show me to the dinning room." Bulma started to walk down the hall again. Kakarot laughed at the site of Bulma changing her mind so fast.  
  
"Bulma changed her mind, she's coming," Kakarot said into the ki radar.  
  
"Good! Tell her to dress nicely."  
  
"Ok sir," Kakarot sighed, "Bulma, wait! Where are you going?" Bulma was already half way down the hall and just a little ways past her room.  
  
"I'm going to the dinning room."  
  
"You don't know where it is, plus you have to get dressed up for it."  
  
"Who says I have to get dressed up?" Bulma asked as, turning around to face Kakarot.  
  
"Vegeta said so," Kakarot said.  
  
"Oh and if I don't he's going to send Nappa down here to take care of  
  
me. I think he should be called Prince Fat Ass, because all he does is sit around on his fat ass and order people around. He's just too lazy  
  
to do it himself," Bulma complained, going into her room.  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one," Kakarot chuckled.  
  
"Come here," Bulma said, waving her hand for him to come in.  
  
"Ok." Kakarot said, walking in and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I want you to help me pick out what I'm going to where."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I like a seconded opinion." Bulma dug through the closet looking for whatever she could find.  
  
"How about this?" Kakarot reached in and pulled out a long yellow dress with no sleeves.  
  
"No, I don't like it."  
  
"Ok, then how about this?" Kakarot pulled out a red short dress with long sleeves.  
  
"It's ok, but no."  
  
"Gosh Bulma you're picky."  
  
"Well, then pick out something you think will look good on me."  
  
"... um... OK," Kakarot blushed a little as he looked at all the dresses.  
  
"This one," He then pulled out a long black dress with a low back and straps to tied behind the neck.  
  
"Wow! I like this one." Bulma smiled as she examined the dress.  
  
"It's about time," Kakarot sighed. Bulma giggled as she ran into the bathroom to put it on. Kakarot smiled as he sat down on the end of her bed to wait for her.  
  
*20 Minutes Later*  
  
"Ok Kakarot, what do you think?" Bulma asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wow Bulma! That looks nice."  
  
"I know, I love it," Bulma said as she looked in the closet for matching   
  
shoes.  
  
"It looks great on you."  
  
"Thanks. I must say you have good tastes in clothing," Bulma said.  
  
"...I didn't know you could eat that?"  
  
"No! You can't eat this," Bulma said a little shocked.  
  
"But... you said it... tastes good," Kakarot said.  
  
"That means it looks great," Bulma said as she put on a pare of black  
  
high heal shoes and walked over to Kakarot.  
  
"Oh... Ok, I guess" Kakarot said, slightly confused.  
  
"Well, shall we go?"  
  
"Sure!" Kakarot said, hopping off her bed and fallowing her out the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thank you for reading, don't worry I'll try and have another chapter up soon I hope. Hehehe. Well review if you want to. ^-^ 


	3. Dinner and a Shocking Answer

AN: Once again thank you for the reviews, and I'm trying my very absolute best to try and work on my spelling because most of you are complaining, but that's all right I want the truth in my reviews. Well, to tell you the truth I would do the same if I where in your shoes. LOL. Well Enjoy.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Dinner and a shocking answer  
  
  
  
Bulma and Kakarot where walking down a very long hallway  
  
(After they had walked down 5 other hallways that looked exactly   
  
alike).  
  
"Gosh Kakarot, how long is it going to take us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I think only another hall and we should be there," Kakarot said.  
  
"How do you know that? All these hallways look exactly alike to me."   
  
"Well when you've lived in here all your live, It's kinda hard to forget,"  
  
Kakarot said with a smile.  
  
"You've lived here all your live?! If it where me I would have died of   
  
boredom by now," Bulma said, a little surprised.  
  
"Oh Bulma, there's a lot of thing's to do here." Kakarot smiled. Bulma  
  
only looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"I'm serious. Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Well then what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I train with my brother Radtiz," Kakarot answered.  
  
"I sewer, you Saiyans are all alike! All you want to do is train, or blow up something. You Saiyans would blow up the sun during a sunset just   
  
because it was too beautiful," Kakarot started laughing at Bulma's little comment.  
  
"Hang on a seconded!" Bulma said as she stopped dead in her tracks, putting out an arm stopping Kakarot.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Radtiz, is he the one who destroyed my bike?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Bulma's jaw dropped.  
  
"He's your brother?" Bulma asked in complete shock.  
  
"That's what I just said," Kakarot looked at Bulma a little confused.  
  
"Bu-but, your so nice and he's so mean, that... that's just not right!"  
  
Bulma stuttered.  
  
"Yeah I know. Sometimes I wish he wasn't my brother. He pikes on me a lot," Kakarot sighed.  
  
"Well, then, why don't you just beat him up?" Bulma asked, "You're strong enough."  
  
"I know. I'm a lot stronger than him, it's just if I beat up a seconded class fighter when I'm a third class fighter... then he will lose his tail in shame. Radtiz would kill me for sure," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well, I think he should lose. That cocky ass punk deserves it!" Just then a door opened from behind Bulma and Kakarot. They both turned around to find Radtiz walk out of his room. ~Speaking of him...~  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Radtiz said as he walked up to  
  
Bulma.  
  
"Get away from me!" Bulma spat.  
  
"Oh, look here! The onna finally speaks," Radtiz chuckled.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"What will you do if I don't?"  
  
"You'll be messing with me, that's what!" Kakarot glared at his brother.  
  
"Temper, temper, my dear little brother. Remember she belongs to the  
  
prince, not some low life like you," Radtiz said as he walked past the two with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Thanks Kakarot." Kakarot watched his brother walk all the way down the hallway with a scowl on his face.  
  
"You're welcome," Kakarot smiled down a Bulma and they continued there walk to the dinning room.  
  
*When They Arrived At The Dinning Room*  
  
Kakarot opened the door for Bulma as she walked into the   
  
large room with a big long table in the middle of it.  
  
"Ah! You must be the beautiful girl I've be hearing about. Come in a have a seat next to me," The King said as Bulma entered the room. Bulma sat down in the seat that she was tolled to sit in, even if she hated that Vegeta was right in front of her. Nappa was on the other side of Vegeta, and beside Nappa was Radtiz. Kakarot fallowed Bulma a sat down next to her before Tomto could.  
  
"You did not bow down to the king before you sat down," Vegeta said in  
  
a scolding manner.  
  
"Oh Vegeta hush, I told you not to talk when you are not wanted to be  
  
talked to." The King ordered. Vegeta obeyed him with a low growl as he leaned back in his set.  
  
"So it toke you one day to fall in love with my son, huh?" The King asked.  
  
"No. I was forced to come here," Bulma said, glaring at Vegeta. He just gave her an equal glare right back at her.  
  
"Ok good, cause I found that very hard to believe," The King chuckled, "So they forced you to come here. That sure sounds like them. So how  
  
bad did they treat you?"   
  
"Well, I got haled around the whole day with a shackle around my waist.  
  
I got shackled to a tree at night time, had all my stuff blown up, and   
  
got pushed around a lot, besides that every thing was fine," Bulma put on a fake smile for the king. ~And I got my home planet  
  
destroyed by that ass hole, but that's OK. Everything is just fine!~  
  
"Yep, sure sounds like them," The King chuckle again, "So, what is  
  
your name?"  
  
"Well, why'll I was being kidnapped they called me several different things like woman, onna, and baka, but I think my name's still Bulma. Even if they never called me by it," Bulma smiled again.  
  
"Well, then, while you're here you shall be called Princes Bulma. I hope  
  
all of you heard that, because there is to be no more name calling to this young lady," The King looked at the three Saiyan that he knew  
  
would call her by thoughts names, but he mainly looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You do know why you are here don't you?" The King asked Bulma.  
  
"No. All I know is that I was kidnapped from my planet and brought here against my own will." Bulma glared at Vegeta again.  
  
"Vegeta! You didn't even tell her why she was brought here?" The King asked.  
  
"Nope," Vegeta said proudly smirking at his father.  
  
"You are here to be my son's mate," The King said.  
  
"His mate?!" Bulma screamed. ~That explains why Radtiz said I belong to the prince. Damn it! Why didn't I see this sooner.~   
  
"Yes," The King answered. Bulma gave Vegeta the same cold glare that she gave Tomto earlier, but it had no effect on him. All he did was smirk back at her.  
  
"Is anybody else here as hungry as I am?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"That's all you think about isn't it?" Radtiz asked.  
  
"But I'm sooooo hungry," Kakarot whined.  
  
"Yes, I am hungry as well. Let's eat," The king said as plat after plate came in. ~They think I'm going to forget about this that easy don't they? I don't think so! I want some more answers.~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" Bulma demanded, breaking the silence and getting looks form everybody.  
  
"Should I have a reason?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well, you're not worthy of one, that's why."   
  
"Son, stop it this instant!" The King demanded.  
  
"I think it's just cause you can't come up with one!"   
  
"I have a perfectly good reason, but why should I tell the likes of you?" Vegeta asked, taking a bit of his food.  
  
"Yeah, I was the most beautiful creature you had ever seen so you just had to have me."  
  
"Ha, that's funny," Vegeta chuckled, "If you want to hear the 'real' reason then it's because we needed an Earth creature so we could have a kid. The scientist wanted to see if it turns out stronger than a normal Saiyan." Bulma's jaw dropped.  
  
"I am 'so' not getting in a bed with you," Bulma growled.  
  
"Who said it had to be a bed?" Bulma's eye twitched at the comment.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" Bulma yelled, "Anyway, I'm not going to be this damn planet's genie pig! Even if it did work you couldn't get any more humans cause you blew up my planet!"  
  
"Is this true?" The King asked.  
  
"It's no problem father, if it works all you have to do is wish the planet back with the Namek's Dragonballs," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes true."  
  
"What!" Bulma yelled, "I never agreed to this! Nobody is getting me in bed or anywhere else with... with that asshole!"  
  
"Wouldn't blame you," The King muttered.  
  
"What was that father?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, enough of that, lets eat," The King said, trying to stop the verbal fight.  
  
"More please?!" Kakarot asked, getting his 25 plate by now.  
  
"I sewer," Radtiz sighed, slapping his forehead at the site of his brother.  
  
*When Dinner was over*  
  
"It was lovely having you over for dinner," The King smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Thank you sir," Bulma said with a warm smile. ~Damn it where did Kakarot go. I don't know how to get back to my room.~  
  
"You have a nice night," The King said, japing his son with an elbow still smiling at Bulma.  
  
"What he said," Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
"Vegeta! Damn it! Get back over here," The King yelled as Vegeta turned around some what irritated.  
  
"Good night Princess Bulma," Vegeta said through his teeth, walking off again.  
  
"Good night," The King said with a bow, before he stared to chase after his son. Bulma stared to walk in what direction she thought was her room until a hand grabbed he shoulder. Bulma turned around in a swift movement knocking the hand away only to find out it was Kakarot.  
  
"Gosh Bulma, you sure are jumpy," Kakarot said, holding his hand.  
  
"Don't do that Kakarot, you scared the shit out of me. Where did you come from any way?"  
  
"Oh, I was just over there," Kakarot said, "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I thought you would have heard me before I got to you."  
  
"Well, I guess you where wrong," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"If your planning on going back to your room, you might want to turn around," Kakarot suggested.  
  
"Ok, I guess I should turn around then, huh?" Bulma said turning around.  
  
"That would be a good idea," Kakarot said fallowing Bulma.  
  
"I still don't see how you know your way around this place. To me it's just like one big maze."  
  
"I can show you around if you want me to," Kakarot suggested, "I'll have to do it tomorrow cause this castle's pretty big."  
  
"Sounds ok to me," Bulma said, "I seriously doubt I'll know how to go around after that though."  
  
"Yeah I do to," Kakarot chuckle. Bulma just glared at him.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma? You're the one who said it," Kakarot said.  
  
"Yea, but you didn't have to agree with me."  
  
"You know you make no sense what so ever," Kakarot smiled.  
  
"That's only cause I'm smarter than you." Bulma giggled.  
  
"Hey! I'm smart," Kakarot said.  
  
"I doubt it, with that much hair on your head you're roots probably take up most of the space you have in your head."  
  
"I know a lot about science, probably more than you," Kakarot said.  
  
"You know about science?" Bulma asked with a little of disbelief.  
  
"Yep, my father is a scientist and a doctor," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well, I know one thing you didn't inherit from your father," Bulma said.  
  
"How do you know that? You haven't even meet my father." Bulma giggled at him.  
  
"I don't think I need to," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, here's your room. I'll see you in the morning."   
  
"Good night Kakarot," Bulma smile receiving a smile back.  
  
"Night Bulma." Kakarot said, walking away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks for reading and tell me if I've improved or not on my spelling, I need to know. ^-^ Review if you want to. 


	4. Around the castle we go

AN: Thank you for the ones who reviewed for my story, I'm so happy. I'm still working on my spelling, I just hope I'm doing better at it. I can trust all of you out there will tell me right *Silence* Oh well. ^-^ Enjoy.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Around the castle we go  
  
*In The Morning*  
  
"Oh Princess Bulma, are you still asleep," Kakarot whispered.  
  
"Yes," Bulma moaned as she rolled over in the bed.  
  
"Ok I'll wait for you to wake up, but I'm only giving you 5 minutes,"   
  
Kakarot whispered.  
  
"Ok," Bulma moaned. Kakarot smiled as he sat down on the couch to wait for her. He kept adjusting on the couch and every time it made a low but very annoying squeak.  
  
"OK, ok, I'm up!" Bulma shouted after about a minute of the nose.  
  
"But it hasn't be 5 minutes yet," Kakarot said as he watched Bulma walk  
  
to her closet in a short white night gown.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Hey Bulma?"  
  
"What Kakarot?"   
  
"Why did you where a dress to bed?" Kakarot asked, Bulma only sighed.  
  
"It's a night gown Kakarot, this is what women sleep in," Bulma said as  
  
she continued to look through her closet.  
  
"Oh ok," Kakarot said with a smile," it looks nice on you." Bulma looked  
  
over at him and he blushed. ~There you go Kakarot, I really need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut.~ Kakarot turned around in his set hopping Bulma would just ignore him.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma said with a smile. Kakarot blushed again. Bulma   
  
walked over to the couch and looked at him just for him to blushed   
  
even more.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know Saiyans blushed," Bulma smiled.  
  
"I...um...ya see...uh..." Kakarot was at a loss of words. ~All I'm doing is just making to worse.~ He sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I better stop before your face gets to red," Bulma giggled, walking   
  
back to the closet, "Damn it, all these clothes are dresses,"  
  
"What? Do you not like dresses?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"No, it's just I don't want to where a damn dress for the rest of my life," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Well, did you look in the dresser," Kakarot asked.  
  
"No," Bulma said as she walked over to the dresser and opened a   
  
drawer. Bulma held one of the items up to look at it.  
  
"A skirt with a matching top," Bulma sighed, getting a little angry.  
  
"Well, it's not a dress," Bulma looked over at him and through the skirt and t-shirt at him.  
  
"Damn you!" Bulma growled, looking threw the other drowses.  
  
"What?" Kakarot asked with a smile as he pulled the skirt off of his head.  
  
"All I want is a pair of shorts or pants, I don't want a dress, or a skirt,"  
  
Bulma complained.  
  
"Well, did you cheek the other drowses?"   
  
"I just did and there all skirts and t-shirts," Bulma said.  
  
"Gosh, I'm not going to wake you up this early again. All you do is   
  
complain."  
  
"What time is it any way?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um...6:00," Kakarot said as he looked at the clock.  
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yep," Kakarot said with a smile.  
  
"I'm going back to bed," Bulma sighed, plopping in the bed and covering   
  
up. ~I don't need to be up this early. It's not time to go to work. This Dragonball hunt was supposed to be a vacation for me. Some vacation. Maybe this is was I get for going on one?~   
  
"But I had to wake you up at this time."  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well if you want to see all of the castle today you have to," Kakarot said.  
  
"It's that big?" Bulma asked, still under the covers.  
  
"Yep." Bulma let out a moan as she crawled out of bed for the second time today, finding it even worse than the first time.  
  
*Out In The Hall*  
  
"So where do you want to go first Princess Bulma?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! It reminds me of that asshole." Bulma growled.  
  
"Ok. So where do you want to go?" Kakarot asked again.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I've only been here for one day," Bulma  
  
said. She had finally found something to where but she still didn't like it   
  
cause it was a white skirt with a blue t-shirt. Bulma had to tie the shirt  
  
on the side because it was a little to big for her.  
  
"Ok. We'll go to the seconded floor first."  
  
"Why can't we start on the first floor?"   
  
"Because the only place to go down here is the pool, or the dinning   
  
room," Kakarot said.  
  
"They have a pool?"   
  
"Yeah, but I'll show you it later," Kakarot said as he stated down the hall.  
  
"What's on the second floor?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The training room, gravity room, science lab, cafeteria, mechanical lab, a sauna, and a small hospital," Kakarot said.  
  
"Wow! So how many floors are there?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Three if you include the roof, but nobody really goes there," Kakarot said.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because the roof is one big garden," Kakarot said.  
  
"No wonder they don't go up there," Bulma sighed, "Can you show me it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Why do they have a garden?" Bulma asked  
  
"Well the Queen loved it, but she died having the Prince so the King just kept it there to reminded him of her. The S.A. leader wants to tear it down and make a training ground out of it but the King wont let him," Kakarot explained.  
  
"Oh, poor King," Bulma moaned in a low tone, "Wait... what's a S.A.?"  
  
"Oh that's a shorter term for Saiyan Army, made it up myself," Kakarot smile.  
  
*At 1:00 pm*  
  
"WOW!" Bulma gasped, entering the mechanical lab.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"I've never seen any kind of machines like this in my life. It's amazing"  
  
"Yeah I like testing the machines, it's fun. Since my dad works here part time he lets me ride them," Kakarot smiled.  
  
"Cool," Bulma said.  
  
"Kakarot! Just the man I wanted to see," Bardock said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hey dad," Kakarot said. ~Oh my gosh he looks just like is dad, all but the scar and darker skin.~   
  
"Hello there young lady, shouldn't you be down in the kitchen?" Bardock asked.  
  
"No!" Bulma huffed as she turned around.  
  
"Ummm... dad this is Bulma," Kakarot said.  
  
"So, I don't care about her name, she should be doing her job whatever it is," Bardock said.  
  
"No dad this is Princess Bulma, you know Vegeta's new mate," Kakarot said.  
  
"I'm not his mate!" Bulma yelled, starling them both.  
  
"Oh... Bulma, sorry about that. I didn't know," Bardock said. ~Or maybe he did get his brains from him, that or he just doesn't pay attention.~  
  
"Well come on Bulma we are running low on time, lets go," Kakarot said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"So you built some of these machines?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yep I made quite a few of them," Bardock said.  
  
"Cool. Which one is yours?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma!" Kakarot whined.  
  
"Well, have this talk later, see ya," Bulma said as she ran out of the room.  
  
"That Kakarot," Bardock said as he shook his head and went on to work, "Damn it! I for got to ask again!"  
  
*In the science lab*  
  
"Cool," Bulma said as she looked through a tube of blue liquid.  
  
"My dad used you work here, but he quite and stared on building stuff. He invented a special attack for the S.A. to use. It's like this ball of energy that emits the same light the moon does so we can transform," Kakarot explained.  
  
"Kakarot was that you speaking?" Bulma asked, a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah... why?" Kakarot asked, slightly confused.  
  
"What do you mean by transform?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, if a Saiyan sees a full moon he or she will transform into a big monkey," Kakarot said.  
  
"A monkey?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kakarot said.  
  
"Kakarot, get over here," A strange man from across the room ordered.  
  
"What do you want now Piccolo?" Kakarot asked as she slowly walked over.  
  
"Just shut up and help me move this," Piccolo ordered.  
  
"Fine," Kakarot sighed. Both men grabbed the machine and lifted it off of the floor.  
  
"You don't look like a Saiyan." Bulma said, staring at the green man.  
  
"Good cause I'm not," Piccolo said.  
  
"What are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm a Namek," Piccolo said, " Kakarot are you even helping me?!"  
  
"Yes Piccolo. You really need to train some cause you sure are weak," Kakarot complained. At this time Bulma walked over to a computer and was reading the screen.  
  
"I don't think you're lifting any, cause this thing weighs a ton," Piccolo complained.  
  
"I am, now stop complaining," Kakarot sighed as he glanced over at Bulma.  
  
"Here Kakarot stop," Piccolo said but Kakarot didn't stop, "Kakarot, stop!" Kakarot stopped and dropped it a little to soon for Piccolo cause it landed on his foot.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo!" Kakarot said with a nervous smile on his face. Piccolo hopped off on one foot mumbling as Bulma came over.  
  
"Ok I'm ready where to next? Who Piccolo are you ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I hope you're going to the doctor next," Piccolo grumbled as he sat down.  
  
"I said I'm sorry Piccolo really," Kakarot said.  
  
"I know, just do me a favor and get me an ice pack".  
  
"Sure thing!" Kakarot said as he ran out.  
  
"Are you that girl every one is talking about?" Piccolo asked, looking over at Bulma.  
  
"I guess, did they say her name was Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds right," Piccolo said.  
  
"Ok then, that's me."  
  
"So your Prince Vegeta's mate, it's nice meeting you, I guess," Piccolo said.  
  
"I'm not that assholes mate!" Bulma yelled.  
  
*At 5 p.m.*  
  
"So this is the garden?"  
  
"Yep," Kakarot said.  
  
"It's lovely," Bulma said, walking out into the garden and smelled  
  
some of the flowers. Kakarot smiled at her as she tried to smell all the  
  
flowers there.  
  
"Come on Kakarot," Bulma said, walked further into the garden.  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll just wait here for you," Kakarot said. Bulma stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
"You disobey my orders?"  
  
"But I don't want to go in the garden," Kakarot whined.  
  
"Do you not remember who I am?"  
  
"Yeah you're Bulma," Kakarot said, getting confused.  
  
"No, I am Princess Bulma, and you do what I say, so get out here!"   
  
"But you told me not to call you that." Kakarot was now completely confuse.  
  
"I don't care, get out here!" Bulma demanded.  
  
"No," Kakarot smiled.  
  
"Now!"   
  
"Make me!"   
  
"I was hoping you'd ask that," Bulma said, walking up to him. Bulma had a devilish smile on her face as she grabbed hold of Kakarot's tail.  
  
"Let go!" Kakarot said, feeling weak in the knees.  
  
"No. You're coming with me," Bulma demanded as she walked out into   
  
the garden pulling Kakarot along behind her.  
  
"How did you know about the tail thing?"   
  
"I read about it in the science lab," Bulma smiled.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When you where helping Piccolo move that computer to another  
  
place," Bulma answered.  
  
"This isn't fare let me go," Kakarot whined.  
  
"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," Bulma said sadly, letting go of is tail and walking off.  
  
"No Bulma! I didn't mean it like that," Kakarot said as he ran after her,  
  
"I like being around you, it's just the garden is boring to me."  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet," Bulma said as she popped out of a bush and hugged Kakarot. Kakarot blushed as Bulma clung to him.  
  
"And I was only joking," Bulma said with a smile on her face, "It's called reverse philology, and you fell for it." Bulma let out a giggle.  
  
"So was I."   
  
"What?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Just kidding," Kakarot smiled down at her.  
  
"You're so mean".  
  
"I get that from you."  
  
"But you've only known me for a culpa of days," Bulma said.  
  
"Rubs off fast then," Kakarot said with a smile looking down at Bulma  
  
who was still clinging onto him. Bulma looked up into is black eyes   
  
wondering why he hadn't pushed her away by now. Kakarot did the same  
  
to Bulma as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta voice came from his ki radar.  
  
"What?" Kakarot asked, a little annoyed while still holding Bulma.  
  
"What was that? I thought you answered to me in a disrespectful way?" Vegeta asked. ~That's what I was going for.~  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to," Kakarot sighed.  
  
"Any way, that onna is to have dinner with me and my father again," Vegeta said.  
  
"Am I invited?"   
  
"No, not this time."  
  
"Awww, why not?"  
  
"Because."   
  
"Because why?"   
  
"Just because, now get that onna down here, and tell her to dress up   
  
again!" Vegeta said, getting annoyed with him.  
  
"Yes sir," Kakarot sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You are to be joining Vegeta for dinner again."  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"No," Kakarot answered.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me," Kakarot said, letting go of Bulma.  
  
"Oh," Bulma sighed as she fallowed Kakarot to the stares.  
  
*At Bulma's Room*  
  
"You never showed me where the pool is," Bulma said.  
  
"I'll show you it after dinner," Kakarot said.  
  
"Ok... Uh I hate to be annoying but will you walk me to the dinning room? I still don't know how to get there."   
  
"I'd be glad to walk you down there," Kakarot smiled.  
  
"Ok. Can you wait here why'll I get dressed?"  
  
"Sure," Kakarot said. Bulma smiled and went into her room.  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
The door opened and Bulma stepped out. Kakarot was sitting on the floor by the door messing with his armor board out of his skull.  
  
"Ok let's go," Bulma said as she shut the door.  
  
"It's about time. What took you so long?"  
  
"I had a little trouble finding a dress," Bulma said as Kakarot got up off   
  
the floor and looked at Bulma. Bulma was warring a dark blue dress that went down to the floor and it had long sleeves.  
  
"Kinda hard to believe when you have a whole closet of them," Kakarot  
  
said with a smile.  
  
"Very funny." Bulma grumbled as they both started off down the hall.  
  
*At The Dinning Room*  
  
"I'll see ya later Bulma," Kakarot said as he stared back down the hall.  
  
Bulma opened the door to see the King and Vegeta sitting at the table.  
  
"Hello again," The King said happily as Bulma walked in.  
  
"Hi," Bulma said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Have you been enjoying your stay?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes, I have, but there's a problem with the clothes," Bulma said.  
  
"What is it, do they not fit?" The King asked.  
  
"No they fit, it's just there all dresses and skirts," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, duh! Women are supposed to where dresses and skirts," Vegeta   
  
said.  
  
"Not every day. I need pants and shorts. I'm not trying to be annoying it's just...." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"I under stand," The King said. Bulma smiled, "We'll get you some   
  
pants and shorts."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Bulma said happily.  
  
"King we need to see you for a minute," a servant said, that had just walked in.  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back," the King said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Why have you be so bitchy sense you got here?" Vegeta asked Bulma.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't blow up my planet I wouldn't be like this to you, but I think you disserve it any way," Bulma said.  
  
"Why do you care so much for that piece of shit you call a planet?"   
  
"My family and friends lived there you jerk! Wouldn't you care if somebody blew up this planet?!" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, of course I would, but my planet is more important than yours," Vegeta said.  
  
"Damn you!" Bulma yelled, picking up an apple out of a basket that was used for a decoration, and threw it at him. Vegeta caught the apple with ease.  
  
"Thanks," Vegeta said, taking a bite and walking out of the room just to run into Kakarot.  
  
"Hi Vegeta!" Kakarot said as he looked down at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?! I told you that you weren't invited to dinner."  
  
"I... um was passing by," Kakarot said.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing out in the hall?" The King asked.  
  
"I was... giving Kakarot an apple," Vegeta said as he shoved the apple into Kakarot's mouth.  
  
"Ok... well get back into the dinning room, it is rude to leave your guest without excusing yourself first," The King said, looking at his son as he shook his head a little bit confused but he wasn't going to ask.  
  
"Right," Vegeta said an a low tone as he walked back into the dinning room.  
  
"Thanks for the apple Vegeta!" Kakarot said as he took the apple out of his mouth.  
  
"No problem," Vegeta grumbled as the King shut the door behind him. Bulma was sitting at the table in a very pissed off mood that Vegeta came back in.  
  
"Princess Bulma, you look angry. What's wrong?" The King asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep, that's all," Bulma said as she smiled at the King.  
  
"Ok," The King said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Sir your food is here," a servant girl said as trays of food came in and were set down in front of them.  
  
"Good!" The King smiled as they began to eat.  
  
*After Dinner*  
  
"Thank you for inviting me to dinner again sir," Bulma said.  
  
"That's ok, it was nice having you," The King said with a smile.  
  
"By," Bulma said as she walked down the hall to run into Kakarot.  
  
"Hi Bulma," Kakarot said happily.  
  
"Hi!" Bulma said.  
  
"Did you enjoy your dinner, cause it smelled great?"   
  
"Yeah, did you enjoy your apple?"  
  
"Yeah, but it would have been better if he gave me a basket," Kakarot said. Bulma just smiled at him.  
  
"How far away is the pool?"  
  
"It's just down that hall," Kakarot said.  
  
"Good cause I didn't want to walk far. I'm really tired," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Ok," Kakarot said as he turned the corner and opened a pair of doors to revile a room with a huge pool.  
  
"Wow! So this is the pool," Bulma said as she looked around.  
  
"Yep," Kakarot said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Cool," Bulma said.  
  
"Can you swim?"   
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Will you go swimming with me tomorrow?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Um... sure," Bulma said and Kakarot smiled even more.  
  
"Ok, it'll be fun," Kakarot said still smiling wildly.  
  
"Ok, now can you walk me back to my room before I collapse," Bulma said.  
  
"Sure thing Bulma," Kakarot said as he picked up Bulma and walked out of the pool room.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm walking you back to your room," Kakarot said with a smile. Bulma didn't mined being cared to her room, she was to tired to walk there any way so she just let him carry her. After a little while Bulma fell asleep in his arms.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: WOW! That's my longest on yet, hurray for me. Well please review if you want to and in it tell me if I got any better at my spelling I need to know. Thanks ya. 


	5. Splish Splash

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and for the some of you who have e-mailed me. I'm so happy you like it, and yes I know if it wasn't for my shitty spelling this would be better. I agree with you all 100%. ^-^ Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Splish Splash  
  
*In The Morning*  
  
"Bulma, wake up," Kakarot said, gently shaking Bulma. Bulma rolled over to the middle of the bed and grunted.  
  
"Bulma wake up," Kakarot said, getting a little frustrated as he tried to reach Bulma. Kakarot reached out to far and lost his balance making him fall on the bed waking Bulma up.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma moaned, looking at Kakarot.  
  
"It's about time you got up," Kakarot said as he sat up on the bed.  
  
"What time is it?" Bulma asked with a yawn.  
  
Kakarot looked over at the clock on the wall and said, "12:05."  
  
"What!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I said it was 12:05," Kakarot said again.  
  
"Aw, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Bulma asked as she got out of bed.  
  
"Cause you get grouchy if I wake you up early," Kakarot said.  
  
"That's cause you woke me up at 6:00 last time," Bulma said, running into the bathroom.  
  
"Ok then, when can I wake you up when you won't get mad at me?"   
  
"I don't know, maybe around 10:00 or so," Bulma said as she walked back out of the bathroom. That's when Bulma noticed Kakarot was warring a pair of red shorts and a white tank top with his tail waging back and forth slowly behind him.  
  
"That's right, we where supposed to go swimming today," Bulma said, slapping her forehead and looking in her drowses for a bathing suite.  
  
"Yep," Kakarot said happily as he watched Bulma rummage through her dresser.  
  
"Found one!" Bulma ran into the bathroom to slip it on.  
  
"Gosh you sure are in a hurry this morning," Kakarot said as Bulma came back out in a two piece black bathing suit.  
  
"That's cause you woke me up to late," Bulma said, pulling out a short black dress and slipping it on over her bathing suite.  
  
"Ok, so if I wake you up a 10:00 tomorrow you wont get mad at me or be in a hurry?"  
  
"Well I can't really give you a strait answer on that."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"It depends on the mood I'm in," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh. I don't get it," Kakarot said, looking at her in confusion.  
  
"Never mind, lets just go," Bulma said as she grabbed Kakarot by the wrist and led him out of the room.  
  
*At The Pool*  
  
"Hey There!" Said a man from the pool when Kakarot walked in.  
  
"Hi Krillin!" Kakarot said as he ran over to him.  
  
"Who do you have there?" Krillin asked, seeing Bulma walked in.  
  
"Oh, this is Bulma," Kakarot said.  
  
"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Krillin asked. Both Kakarot and Bulma blushed.  
  
"No, this is... Princess Bulma," Kakarot tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta's mate," Krillin said.  
  
"I am not Vegeta's mate!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Krillin said.  
  
"That's all I'm referred to around here, they don't know my name, they just know me as Vegeta's mate," Bulma complained, slamming down her towel on a chair.  
  
"He didn't mean it Bulma," Kakarot said.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Bulma growled, setting down in a set.  
  
"Look I'm really sorry Bulma," Krillin said. Bulma just looked away.  
  
"She's just in a bad mood," Kakarot said as he put his hand behind his head and smiled.  
  
"Right, I would too if I was Vegeta's mate," Krillin said as he turned around in the water.  
  
"I'm not Vegeta's mate!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Krillin said again. Kakarot pulled off his tank top and hoped in the water.  
  
"Come on in Bulma, the water's great," Kakarot said with a smile. Bulma looked over at him and smiled. ~Even when his hair is wet it still stands up a little.~  
  
"Fine," Bulma said as she took off her dress and walked over to the pool's edge and dipped one foot in.  
  
"It's cold," Bulma complained.  
  
"No it's not," Kakarot said.  
  
"It's great once you get used to it," Krillin said. Bulma sat down on the edge on the pool and dipped her feet in the water.  
  
"I don't think I could get used to this," Bulma said.  
  
"I got used to it," Kakarot said.  
  
"You would," Bulma mumbled kicking her feet.  
  
"You're not Saiyan are you?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No, and nether are you," Bulma said as she looked over at him.  
  
"How did you know?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Because you don't have a tail."  
  
"Well, you're right about that, I'm not Saiyan," Krillin said.  
  
"If you're not Saiyan then what are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she stopped kicking her feet  
  
"I crash landed on this planet two years ago, and cause I'm strong they put be in there army," Krillin said.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said, kicking her feet once again.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. It's time for training," Krillin said, getting out of the water and grabbing his towel.  
  
"C ya later," Kakarot said.  
  
"Yeah see ya," Krillin said, walking out of the pool room.  
  
"Bulma are you ever going to get in?" Kakarot swam over to her.  
  
"Not if the water's this cold."  
  
"But you said you'd swim with me," Kakarot whined.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be this cold," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, it won't be cold when you get used to it," Kakarot said, grabbing onto Bulma's feet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kakarot smiled.  
  
"No, don't you dare pull me in!" Bulma shouted, trying to pull her feet away from him.  
  
"Ok," Kakarot said as he grabbed Bulma's waist and tossed her into the air making her land in the center of the pool.  
  
"It's cold," Bulma complained, coming up out of the water.  
  
"No it's not," Kakarot said.  
  
"Yes it is," Bulma said, wrapping her arms around her as she slowly walked over to the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"I'm getting out."   
  
"You said you'd swim with me," Kakarot whined as he swam after her.  
  
"I am swimming, just to the stares," Bulma said.  
  
"No, you're going to swim with me," Kakarot grabbed Bulma by the wrist and drug her out into the middle of the pool.  
  
"This isn't fair you're stronger than me," Bulma whined, trying to pull back, but it wasn't working.   
  
"Do you really want out?" Kakarot looked back at her with a sad but at the same time serious face.  
  
"Well... uh yes," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok then, you can go," Kakarot sighed as he let go of Bulma. Bulma started to walk away when she remembered the depressed expression on his face. She then changed her mind, and turned around in the water. Kakarot was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Kakarot, where did you go?" Bulma turned around to get splashed in the face.  
  
"Ha ha got ya," Kakarot said laughed before he dove under water and swam away.  
  
"Kakarot!"  
  
"I got you good Bulma," Kakarot said from across the pool.  
  
"Damn you!" Bulma yelled, slamming a fist into the water, and starting to walk out of the pool.  
  
"Bulma don't go it was only a joke," Kakarot said as he swam after her. When he finally caught up to her she turned around and splashed him back.  
  
"Got ya!" Bulma giggled when she saw the confused expression on his face.  
  
"No fair you tricked me," Kakarot whined.  
  
"It's only far. You tricked me first." Bulma smiled.  
  
*Out Side Of Bulma's Room*  
  
"I'll see you later Bulma I have to do my rounds," Kakarot said.  
  
"What rounds?"   
  
"I have to go around the castle and guard it for 2 hours then I have to train with Radtiz, but once I've done that I'll come back and have dinner with you," Kakarot said, "Cause I know you get bored with out me." Bulma blushed as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"But you didn't do that yesterday," Bulma said.  
  
"I know I only do this on certain days," Kakarot said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'll see ya later," Kakarot said as he stared off down the hall.  
  
"Ok by!" Bulma said as she walked into her room to find a servant making her bed.  
  
"Oh h.. hello Princess Bulma, I...I'm almost done. I didn't expect you back so soon," She stuttered, making the bed faster.  
  
"That's ok. What's you're name?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh no, are you going to report me?" She asked, a little frightened.  
  
"No, no, I just want to know you're name. If I did report you in it would just be on what a good job you have done," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Oh thank you Princess Bulma," She said with a bow.  
  
"By the way, just call me Bulma."  
  
"O...ok...B...Bulma," She sundered.  
  
"So, what is your name?" Bulma asked again.  
  
"Oh I'm Chloe, a servant," Chloe the stared to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I..I was just going to take your clothes down to wash," Chloe answered.  
  
"Oh, well, can't you stay any longer? I'd love to talk to a girl Saiyan for once," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Um.. sure," Chloe said as she sat the basket down.  
  
*1 Hour Later*  
  
"So, If Vegeta's not your mate then who is?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nobody. I had a boyfriend, but I guess that's not the same thing," Bulma said.  
  
"Who is he?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well his name is... was Yamcha, but he was always cheating on me," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Chloe said.  
  
"He's dead now. That jerk Vegeta blew up my planet," Bulma said.  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta can be an asshole some times," Chloe said.  
  
"Actually he's and asshole all the time." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yes, I will agree with you on that one," Chloe giggled.  
  
"Yeah so do you have a... mate?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No," Chloe said.  
  
"Oh, so is anybody else nice around here, all the Saiyans but two, no three have be assholes to me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Who are the ones you have met?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well there's Kakarot, you, and Tomto," Bulma said.  
  
"Really, you've met Kakarot, he's my best friend," Chloe said.  
  
"That's cool!"   
  
"Oh yes, he may not be to bright, but he is a great fighter," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh gosh look at the time, I'm sorry but I have to go," Chloe said as she picked up the basket of laundry and left the room.  
  
"See you later," Bulma said as the door shut.  
  
"Now what am I going to do?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thanks for reading and I'm so happy with the reviews. I'm also glad to know that my spelling is improving. Well review if you want to. ^-^ 


	6. Going to Town

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so very glad you like it. I'm sorry for taking so long on updating my chapter. I was gone the whole weekend. Any way I want to say thanks to my best friend untouchable-rogue, she has good stories you should check them out. Well Enjoy the story and once again (boy I bet you've heard this on a lot) sorry for any miss spellings. ^-^  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Going to Town  
  
*2 Hour Later In The Gravity Room*  
  
"It's about time you got here," Radtiz complained as Kakarot walked in.  
  
"Hello to you too Radtiz." Kakarot smiled at his brother.  
  
"I swear you take to long when doing your rounds."  
  
"Well at lest I do my job," Kakarot said, scowling at his older bother.  
  
"You better watch your mouth, brat!" Radtiz said.  
  
"Well come on release you anger on me, that is if you can," Kakarot said with a smile.  
  
"Well since you're in such a hurry to get you ass kicked then bring it on little brother," Radtiz said as he got into fighting position and Kakarot did the same.  
  
"Gravity to 100," Kakarot said as the machine began to hum and they started to fell the pressure. Kakarot and Radtiz stared to swap punches at a fast speed but nether of them got a in hit. Radtiz then kneed Kakarot in the stomach doing a flip over him, and then kicked him in the back of his head with the heal of his foot. Kakarot landed on his knees with Radtiz a few feet in front of him.  
  
"You smell like that onna," Radtiz growled.  
  
"Huh?" Kakarot asked as he sniffed his armor. ~Oh man I do. This was the same armor from last night when I carried Bulma back to her room.~ Kakarot got knocked out of his thoughts by a punch to the face.  
  
"What have you been doing with that baka? The smell is all over you."   
  
"Nothing," Kakarot said as he smelled himself again.  
  
"Liar," Radtiz punched him again, "If the Prince finds out you've be messing with his mate you will have your little tail cut off, and be banished off this planet," For some odd reason Kakarot didn't like the sound of Bulma being called someone else mate, even if it was to the Prince and he knew it.  
  
"I haven't been messing around with her, I've just been her friend," Kakarot said, punching him in the face several times on each side then he kicking his stomach sending Radtiz flying to the other side of the room.  
  
"You lie," Radtiz flew up to him and hit him in the stomach with his shoulder sending Kakarot flying into the controls of the gravity room. All the sudden the humming stopped and the gravity was back to normal.  
  
"Now look what you did you broke the damn thing!" Radtiz shouted. Kakarot lifted his head off of the controls and looked over at Radtiz seeing three of him going around in a circle. He closed his eyes and laid his head back down. ~I don't need three older brothers. It's hard enough with on.~   
  
"Alright what happened in here?" Piccolo asked as he walked in.  
  
"Kakarot broke that damn thing!"  
  
"You're the one who punched me into it," Kakarot was still laying there with his eyes shut.  
  
"Radtiz take him to the hospital wing while I work on this," Piccolo ordered.  
  
"No, I don't need help," Kakarot said, but found he couldn't get up.  
  
"Whatever," Radtiz said as he grabbed Kakarot by the arm and drug him out of the room.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kakarot protested.  
  
"If I let you go you'll just lay there like lump on a log, and you'll be in everybody's way, that is if your not already," Radtiz said as he walked into the hospital wing.  
  
"What have you got for me now?" Bardock asked as he looked over his desk to find Kakarot laying there.  
  
"A baka," Radtiz answered.  
  
"What have you done to yourself now Kakarot?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I'm just fine, I didn't need to come here," Kakarot said.  
  
"What did you do to him Radtiz?" Bardock asked.  
  
"All I did was punch him. He's just being a baby."  
  
"Into what?" Bardock asked.  
  
"The gravity room's control panel."  
  
"Thank you Radtiz, now go away." Bardock ordered as he walked around his desk, and bent down to look at his son.  
  
"I'm just fine all I need is to be helped up," Kakarot said, "And for the room to stop spinning."  
  
"Kakarot." Bardock chuckled, helping his son up.  
  
"Thanks," Kakarot said as he started to walk off but he got to dizzy and fell back down.  
  
"I think you need to rest," Bardock suggested.  
  
"No I don't, just help me up again."  
  
"Come on," Bardock said as he lifted up his son and carried him to the back.  
  
"I'm just fine!" Kakarot said as Bardock sat him down on a bench.  
  
"Kakarot this is the third time in one month that Radtiz has had to bring you in here," Bardock said.  
  
"Third time? I thought it was my seconded time," Kakarot said as Bardock got out the bandages.  
  
"Nope, it's the third you where knocked out the seconded time and didn't remember a thing about the fight."  
  
"Oh. No! don't put that stuff on me it stings!" Kakarot shouted as Bardock pored out some rubbing alcohol.  
  
"But it helps."   
  
"That stuff doesn't help, it just makes it worse."  
  
"It gets rid of the germs, I thought I told you that before?" Kakarot screamed as he put some on one of his cuts.  
  
"Stop being a baby. It's not that bad."   
  
"That's cause it's not going on you," Kakarot said as Bardock bandaged up his wrist.  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
"Hey Bulma," Kakarot said as he walked into Bulma's room and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Radtiz punched me into the controls of the gravity room and now it's broken, but don't worry there only cuts," Kakarot said as he leaned on Bulma's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you poor baby." Bulma giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, "You look really tiered."  
  
"I am," Kakarot sighed, "So what'cha watching?"  
  
"I have no clue I can't understand them," Bulma said.  
  
"That's cause there speaking in the Saiyan tough," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well, I knew that," Bulma said. There was silence for a while until Kakarot spoke up.  
  
"Geto as clamed Hantey for a mate but Jasey isn't going to let Geto have her even if she's marked by him, it's a sope opera," Kakarot sighed.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said as she stared to change the channel but stopped.  
  
"What do you mean marked by him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"When a Saiyan male take a female for a mate he must clam her by biting them on the neck." Kakarot explained.  
  
"That has to be painful," Bulma said.  
  
"I'm sure it is, but I wouldn't know," Kakarot said. There was silence for a while until Bulma spoke up this time.  
  
"You said we where going to have dinner together," Bulma said.  
  
"That's right," Kakarot said, pulling away from Bulma just for his stomach to growl, "I'm so hungry."  
  
"Where are we going to eat?"  
  
"Uh..." Kakarot thought for a moment. ~My refrigerator is empty, and the cafeteria food stinks so I'll have to take her out, but I'm not supposed to.~   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Come on," Kakarot said as he opened the window.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bulma asked, seeing him hop out the window.  
  
"Come on, where going into town," Kakarot said.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said as she claimed out the window and landed on the ground.  
  
"Be really quite and stay close to the castle wall," Kakarot whispered as he slid up ageist the wall; Bulma just fallowed. Kakarot made it to the corner of the castle and looked up to see if any of the guards where looking. ~Good there not looking.~ Then he picked up Bulma and dashed into the woods with out making a sound.  
  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
"How much further is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"ssssshhhhhh,"  
  
"Can't you just fly us to the city?" Bulma asked.  
  
"ssssshhhhhh,"   
  
"Answer me!" Bulma growled. Kakarot turned around and looked at Bulma.  
  
"SSSHHHHH," He said, before he continued walking.  
  
"I just want you to know that high heels are not meant for hiking shoes, and now would be a good time for a pair of pants. Damn braches keep scratching my legs." Bulma complained. Kakarot held back on laughing at her but wasn't doing a good job at it.  
  
"Shut up," Bulma growled.  
  
"You should have worn different shoes then," Kakarot said.  
  
"Well, if I had a choice of a different kind of shoe I would," Bulma said.  
  
"You mean all you have are high heels?" Kakarot asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Yep. So how much further until we get to the city?"  
  
"I think another quarter of a mile," Kakarot answered.  
  
"What? Can't you just fly us there?"  
  
"Sure I can," Kakarot said.  
  
"Then why haven't you?"   
  
"Because if I fly the guards will read my ki and come after us," Kakarot said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I speak from experience," Kakarot said with a smile as he stepped out of the woods.  
  
"Well, there's the city," Kakarot said.  
  
"I don't think I can make it," Bulma said as she sat down on the grassy hill.  
  
"Sure you can, it's only down hill from here," Kakarot said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and ran down the hill pulling Bulma along behind.  
  
"Kakarot I can't run in these shoes!"  
  
"Ok," Kakarot said as he stopped as grabbed Bulma before she ran past him. Kakarot stared to run again while holding Bulma in his arms.  
  
"This is much better," Bulma smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you for a favor?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Call me Goku. It's my middle name and I like it better than Kakarot," He said.  
  
"Ok...Goku," Bulma said with a smile as they reached the city and Goku set her down.  
  
"Where do you want to eat?"   
  
"Ummm, how about you pick," Bulma said.  
  
"Sure, well go to... Reboka," Goku said.  
  
"Reboka, what's that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The best restaurant in this whole city," Goku said.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Well any way please review if you want to. Oh and let me say this one more time. THANKS YA untouchable-rogue. hehehe. @};- 


	7. Dinner Date

AN: Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been racking my brain on it for the past however many days. This school break has thrown me out of whack, I don't even know what day it is any more. LOL. But any way I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any miss spellings. (I'm still working on that one problem.) ^-^  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Dinner Date  
  
*In The Restaurant*  
  
"Um...Goku I have a problem," Bulma said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I can't exactly read this menu," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, ok, no problem. Um... one is stake with potatoes and corn, two is stew, with Clorean meat in it, and veggies, three is Rinka, that's a type of fish it's good, Um... four is shrimp with a special sauce, and five is noodles," Goku explained.  
  
"Oh, well what is Clorean?"   
  
"OH, that's a special kind of meat that comes from an animal that live on this planet," Goku said.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said still not getting it.  
  
"I'll get some stew and let ya try it, OK," Goku said.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said.   
  
"So what do you want?"   
  
"I think I'll take number five," Bulma said.  
  
"Good chose," Goku said, "but how many of them do you want?"  
  
"One will be enough," Bulma said, a little surprised.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right you don't eat a lot," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"May I take your order?" A man asked, "Oh, hey Kakarot I didn't see ya there, how have you been."  
  
"Hungary," Goku answered.  
  
"And who is this, your new mate?" He asked nudging Goku with his elbow.  
  
"No, this is Bulma, Bulma this is Letteuso," Goku introduced them.  
  
"Hi there," Bulma said.  
  
"Hello to you too, and if you don't mined me asking, since you're not Kakarot's mate maybe you want to be mine?" Letteuso asked. Bulma stared laughing at him.  
  
"I mean it this is an opportunity you don't wana miss," Letteuso said. That only made Bulma laugh even more.  
  
"I sewer, you'll take any chance you get," Goku said, a little embarrassed by his friend.  
  
"Well you think about it baby and I'll just get your orders, now what would you like my lady," Letteuso asked.  
  
"I'll have one number fine," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok, and you?" Letteuso asked.  
  
"I'll have twenty number one's, four number four's, and one number two," Goku said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back with your orders in a moment," Letteuso said as he walked off.  
  
"Sorry about him, he's not used to rejection. He's the one normally getting asked out by other women," Goku said.  
  
"That's ok, I kinda like him. He's really funny," Bulma said," How did you become his friend any way?"  
  
"Oh... well I come here a lot so he's like my waiter almost all the time, we've become good friends. He also gives me discounts on food, so that's good," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Cool," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"So do you like him enough to mate him?" Goku asked.  
  
"No! He's funny but not my type, kinda reminds me of Yamcha, he always called me baby, but not little lady," Bulma said.  
  
"Letteuso's always that way," Goku said with a smile and Bulma just smiled back at him.  
  
*After Dinner*  
  
"I'm full," Goku said as he patted his belly.  
  
"That's kinda hard to believe," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"I know," Goku chuckled.  
  
"Here's your bill Kakarot," Letteuso said as he gave him his bill, smiling at Bulma.  
  
"Thanks... hey you charged me extra," Goku complained.  
  
"Yeah, that's for not giving me this lovely lady," Letteuso said as he winked at Bulma.  
  
"I'm not paying for that!"   
  
"Oh really," Letteuso glared at Goku.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's either that or give me Bulma," Letteuso said.  
  
"No!" Goku yelled, "Hey, is that Yole I see?"  
  
"What? Where?" Letteuso asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Come on," Goku whispered to Bulma, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door.  
  
"Damn it Kakarot!" Letteuso yelled, when he turned around to find an I.O.U. note written on the napkin.  
  
"Do you do this all the time?" Bulma asked, trying to keep up with Goku's running.  
  
"Yep, and I'm sure by now Letteuso has more than thirty I.O.U.s," Goku laughed.  
  
"Now where are we going to go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I know, we can go to the arcade," Goku said.  
  
"I'm not very good at playing games," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh that's ok, I wanted to let you try there new game it's like lazar tag, if you get hit with the lazar three times then your out. We can be a team," Goku grinned.  
  
"Ok, it sounds like a lot of fun, but... it's not a real lazar is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. Why would you think that?" Goku asked, "Oh... stupid question." Bulma just smiled at him.  
  
*At the Arcade*  
  
"What a crowd," Bulma said as Goku held her hand and pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
"Here it is," Goku said.  
  
"Five zeny per person, ten zeny for both of you," A man said.  
  
"Ok," Goku said as he paid the man.  
  
"Here is your armor and your lazar guns. These are for your wrist you use them to guard from the lazars. Are you a team or separate?" He asked.  
  
"Team," Goku answered.  
  
"Ok then, six hits and your out and it doesn't matter for either player how many times you get hit, once you are out you get teleported back to here. There are three other teams in there, if you defeat them all then you get a prize. Please enter from door four. Wait for the bell to sound to enter," The man explained. Goku and Bulma got there gear on and walked to door four.  
  
"This sounds like fun, knowing me I'll get hit six times and cause us to lose the hole game," Bulma said.  
  
"No you wont, not with me on your team, now here are some tips: keep quiet at all times, look around a corner before you go around it, stay alert, and no shooting me for points," Goku said as he smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Goku why would I shoot you, your my team mate," Bulma giggled.  
  
"Just making sure I can trust you," Goku said as the bell sounded and they entered the dark room.  
  
"I'll cover front, you cover behind," Goku whispered to Bulma.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said. Bulma stayed close behind Goku and looked back every few seconds.  
  
"Hear that?" Goku asked as he stopped.  
  
"No," Bulma said.  
  
"Ssssshhhhhh, there just around the corner," Goku whispered, "Oh no."  
  
"What?"   
  
"There's two coming your way," Goku said.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I can here them," Goku said, "I'll take these two and you take those two then we'll both run down that path there."  
  
"Ok," Bulma said as she slowly walked over to the corner. She looked back to find that she couldn't see Goku that far away or either he was gone. Bulma sucked up her courage and ran around the corner firing blasts at what ever moved. Lucky for her she hit them dead on then took off down the path Goku told her too. ~Great where is Goku, I hope they didn't get him.~ Bulma said to herself. Out of the shadows Bulma was pulled back into a small opening in the wall. Bulma tried to scream but there hand was on her mouth.  
  
"Bulma stop it's me," Goku whispered.  
  
"Thank goodness," Bulma sighed.  
  
"You did good, and you didn't even get hit," Goku said.  
  
"Thanks, what about you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't so lucky," Goku said, "I got hit right after I hit them both."  
  
"I'm sorry, you need me over there didn't you?"   
  
"Oh I don't care, come on," Goku said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and led her out of the hiding spot. Just when they got out the same person Bulma hit, got her in the back.  
  
"I've been hit," Bulma said a little shocked. Goku pushed Bulma back into the spot they just came out of and fired several times at them both. Once he hit them he lifted Bulma up into his arms and ran off down the hall.  
  
"Well, it's one for both of us now," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma agreed. Goku covered her mouth as the two ran by and he hopped out and fired at them again hitting them dead on in the back.  
  
"Come on," Goku said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and took off running back the way they came from.  
  
"Goku why are we going back?" Bulma asked.  
  
"So we can go the way we where going to go before we meet up with the other teams," Goku said.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said as they turned a corner and Goku stopped.  
  
"Thoughts two just wont give up, we have to lose them," Goku said.  
  
"But how?" Bulma asked, Goku looked down at her a little worried knowing what had to be done, "No!" Bulma now got what he was going to do.  
  
"We have to."   
  
"But.."   
  
"No buts, don't worry I'll come back for you," Goku said.  
  
"I don't want to split up Goku," Bulma whined.  
  
"It's the only way Bulma," Goku said, "You run really quiet and I'll stomp my feet so they'll fallow me."  
  
"No, then you might get hit."   
  
"Go Bulma, there getting closer," Goku said as he ran off leaving Bulma to go the other way.  
  
"Damn you Goku!" Bulma yelled before she took off down the other path. Bulma ran a while and found her self at a dead end. ~Oh no a dead end, I don't like the looks of this.~ Bulma stared to turn around when she saw a shadow just around the curve.  
  
"Please be Goku," Bulma whispered. Bulma got up ageist the wall and stayed in the shadow and she slowly walked up to the corner with her gun ready to fire the seconded whoever it was came around that curve. ~Wait I know how to tell if that's Goku or not.~ Bulma looked down at the shadow, manly at where the hair was supposed to be. ~It's not Goku.~   
  
The footsteps got louder and Bulma's heart pounded as she waited for him to turn the corner. ~Come on, get around that damn corner so I can get this over with.~ Just them he turned the corner and Bulma shot at him dead on.  
  
"Damn it!" He shouted as he disappeared.  
  
"I did it, I got his team out," Bulma said as she jumped around in joy that she finished off a team, but them stopped when she saw another shadow. She looked at the head of it and it wasn't Goku either. ~Oh no.~ Bulma said as she backed up to the wall.  
  
*Where Goku Was*  
  
"What the..." Goku said as the man he was about to shout disappeared, "Bulma must have gotten his partner. Yeah go Bulma!" Goku said then quickly covered his mouth. ~I have to find Bulma there are still other teams out there.~ Goku said, and with that he took off down the hall.  
  
"Now, let's see here, where did Bulma go," Goku said as he sniffed around in the air a couple of times then picked up her sent. ~That way.~ Goku then tuned a corner just to run into another man. Goku pulled out his gun and fired at the man and blocked the mans attack with the armor on his arm.  
  
"Latter," Goku said to him as he turned the corner in lightning speed. ~Just great now I have him after me.~ Goku said as he tried to stay enough ahead to turn the right corners before he turned the one he was on.  
  
"Where are you Bulma?"   
  
*Back to Bulma*  
  
~Oh no, he's getting closer, what am I going to do. I'm not going to be so lucky this time.~ Bulma said to herself as she prepared to fire her gun. The man then tuned the corner and Bulma stared to fire random shots at him, hitting him only once. The man then fired his gun hitting Bulma square on.  
  
"Damn it!" Bulma said as she blocked the next attacks. Then out of nowhere a blast hit the guy again from behind and Bulma took this chance to fire again.  
  
"This isn't right," The man said as he disappeared. ~That's good, but who fired that one blast.~ Bulma asked herself. She looked over at the shadow and saw the spiked hair in every direction and knew exactly who it was who saved her.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she ran around the corner and into Goku's arms.  
  
"I told you I would find you," Goku said as he held onto Bulma's waist.  
  
"Thank goodness you did, and just on time to. I don't think I could hold my ground much longer."  
  
"Well now we only have one more team to beat then we win," Goku said.  
  
"Yea but the problem is we don't know where they are or how many times they've been shoot," Bulma said.  
  
"Don't let that keep you down Bulma, we'll win," Goku said.  
  
"Right," Bulma said as she smiled at Goku, "but we better stay on top guard, we only have 3 lives left," Bulma said.  
  
"Right. We'll stick with the plane we had before, you in back and me in the front," Goku said.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said as she blushed a little realizing she was still in his embrace.  
  
"Come on, lets win this," Goku said as he took Bulma's hand an stared down the hall.  
  
"This is real fun Goku I'm glad you thought of it," Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks," Goku said.  
  
"And even if we don't win I still had a great time," Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks, but don't talk like that, where going to win, and I'll make sure of that," Goku said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Good," Goku said as he looked back at where he was going.  
  
"Can you here them Goku?"  
  
"No, do you?"   
  
"No that's why I asked you," Bulma said.  
  
"Hold up," Goku said as he stop and sniffed a couple of times.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I smell them, they're not moving, and they're together," Goku said, "There going to ambush us when we get around the next four corners."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"We'll use what I call the gopher attack," Goku said.  
  
"What's that?" Bulma tried not the laugh at the childish name.  
  
"You get at the bottom of the corner and stay in the shadows, you look around and aim your gun at there target," Goku said.  
  
"Oh, so you fire from the bottom of the corner so they don't see you. Clever Goku." Goku smiled back at her.  
  
"Thank you, I would like to thank myself for such an accomplishment," Bulma giggled at him.  
  
"Goku stop giving yourself a big head," Bulma said.  
  
"It's not all my fault, you helped it along."  
  
"And I'm truly sorry for that," Bulma said.  
  
"Are you ready?"   
  
"I'm as ready as you are," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not actually ready for this," Goku said.  
  
"Come on Goku, your a Saiyan and I'm a human, and I'm ready to go when you're not. That's a first," Bulma said.  
  
"Yea I know," Goku said with a smile as he looked down at Bulma.  
  
"We're going to win this Goku, you said so, don't give up," Bulma said.  
  
"I'm not," Goku said, "Let's go, and no more talking until we have finished this game."  
  
"You're asking a lot from me Goku."  
  
"Yea I know," Goku said as Bulma slapped him in the back.  
  
"I'm just kidding, besides you said it," Goku said.  
  
"I thought you said no more talking," Goku only glared at her.  
  
"Come on," Goku said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly down to the corner staying in the shadows so they wouldn't see them. Goku pointed for Bulma to take the bottom, and she did so. Bulma looked around the corner and saw them both sitting on the ground in the shadows. She looked up and nodded her head telling Goku that they where there. Goku took his position and waited for Bulma to fire.  
  
~I hope I don't mess this up.~ Bulma said as she amid for one of them and fired. Goku then jumped out of his place and shot them both. Bulma fired again at the same one. They both stared to fire at Goku when he jumped back around the curve and Bulma fired at the other one this time hitting him dead on. Goku went around the curve again and got shot. Bulma stud up and fired randomly hitting them both again.  
  
"Damn it!" They both yelled as they glared at Bulma and Goku before they disappeared.  
  
"We won!" Goku shouted as he hugged Bulma and jumped up and down with joy.  
  
"I'm so happy!" Bulma shouted as she wrapped her arms around Goku's strong neck and let him spin with her.  
  
"You where great Bulma," Goku said as he held Bulma close to him and looked deep into her eyes, wanting to freeze this moment forever.  
  
"You did great to Goku," Bulma stared to blush, being under his gaze.  
  
"And I thought you said you weren't good at games?"   
  
"I guess I proved myself wrong," Goku smiled as he stared to lower his face to hers.  
  
"I guess you did prove yourself wrong," Goku whispered into Bulma's ear sending a shiver down her spin. Goku nibbled on Bulma's ear lobe before he pulled away. He did know what had come over him cause the next thing he knew he's lips where locked with hers in a passionate kiss. ~What am I doing, I've lost all control and I'm kissing Bulma, Vegeta's to be mate, what's wrong with me.~ Goku pulled away much to Bulma's dislike.  
  
"I-I...I," Goku didn't know what to say and Bulma didn't either, she just looked at the ground and blushed madly. Before they knew it they had be teleported out of the room.  
  
"Well it looks like group four as won, you now get to pick whatever prize you want from right here," The man said.  
  
"Go on Bulma get something."  
  
"But what about you?"   
  
"It's ok, I'll live." Goku smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said as she turned to look at the prizes.  
  
*In The Woods On The Way To The Castle*  
  
"Thank you so much Goku," Bulma smiled up at Goku and held her stuffed animal Unicorn close to her.  
  
"You're welcome, I'm just glad you had fun," Goku said as he smiled at Bulma. Bulma yawned and dragged her feet along behind her like they where two concert stones. Goku noticed this and lifted Bulma up into his arms.  
  
"Thank you Goku."  
  
"You're welcome, again," Goku said as Bulma smiled up at him then let her head rest on Goku's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"I just want to say this before I fall asleep then not get to tell you but, I had a wonderful time."  
  
"Me too Bulma," Goku said.  
  
"And thank you for saving me in the game."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Bulma," Goku said as he watched Bulma drift off into dreamland.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this one, it took me a long time to type it. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out because I'm kinda out of ideas, so if you have any e-mail me at Dragon4u88@aol.com I'd love to know what you would like to happen in latter chapters. Till next time I update. Review if you want to. @};- 


	8. Pissed off

AN: I'm back with vengeance and ready to type, but the question is are you ready to read it *Silence* that's right of cores you are. I would like to thank my best friend Amanda (untouchable-rogue) THANK YOU SO MUCH for the plot line of this chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH, you are a genius. Well I hope you all like this chapter, and I sorry for any miss spelling (Still trying to work on that *Sighs*) . Enjoy. ^-^  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 8: Pissed off  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta yelled into the ki radar, that laid on the floor next to Goku's bed.  
  
"Damn stupid baka!" Vegeta said. Five minuets later Vegeta busted through Goku's door.  
  
"Dame it, wake up!" Vegeta yelled, kicking Goku out of bed.  
  
"What?" Goku asked a little irritated as he sat up in the floor, then he got a good look and Vegeta's face and boy was he pissed, "I mean, what is it Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Where where you last night?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I was out eating," Goku said.  
  
"When you have your own refrigerator and a cafeteria in this very castle," Vegeta stated.  
  
"But I'm out of food and I don't like the cafeteria's food," Goku complained.  
  
"So lets see here how long where you out eating then?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Just an hour," Goku said.  
  
"Liar!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall, "My guards informed me of your arrival back at 10 and with my to be mate!" Vegeta glared at Goku in a fit of rage; he meant business.  
  
"What does it matter to you, you don't even treat her as your mate," Goku spat out of the blue and then quickly regretted it.  
  
"I well treat her like one when she gives me proper respect!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I doubt you'll ever get that respect after blowing up her planet," Goku spat.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well, I think it's about time somebody did," Goku said glaring at him, Vegeta only glared back.  
  
"If you touch my mate again I'll kill you with my bare hands," Vegeta growled before he stared to leave the room.  
  
"She's not your mate." Goku stated.  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta asked, turning around.  
  
"She is nobody's mate."  
  
"She is mine!"  
  
"Then where is the bit mark?"   
  
"She is mine, I just have not clamed her yet," Vegeta said.  
  
"You won't get to clam her, let alone even touch her," Goku said.  
  
"How dare you!" Vegeta roared, "I have had enough of your third class mouth." Vegeta punched Goku into the wall. He stared to walk off happy that he settled that argument, but it was far from over.  
  
"You only say that cause you know it's true," Goku groaned as he stud up. Vegeta stopped and turned around slowly, glaring at him.  
  
"What do you know? Your only a worthless third class fighter."  
  
"So what? I don't care what rank I am. At least I know love when I see it, and between you and Bulma all I see is hate!" Goku spat.  
  
"Take it back," Vegeta said in a low hateful manner.  
  
"No! It's true and you know it!"   
  
"Take it back!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Goku by his shirt and throwing him out of the room.  
  
"I will 'not' take anything I said back, you treat Bulma like she's nothing, when she is far more than that," Goku said, "And I'm not going to take this from you any more. Bulma is my friend, and if you keep treating her like this...I will make sure you never hurt her again." Goku stud up off the ground and glared at Vegeta, hating him more every seconded.  
  
"So your friends huh, well I think your lying. The way that you stand up for her makes it seem like your more than that," Vegeta growled, but Goku didn't answer, "Well if that is so I will have to put a stop to it, Bulma is mine, and anybody who defies me has to pay the price." Vegeta smirked as he looked down at Goku's lashing tail.  
  
"So what of it?" Goku asked, just trying to push Vegeta's buttons. Goku was mad, no, he was pissed off at Vegeta and he wasn't going to let him have Bulma.  
  
"So it is true," Vegeta said, "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to put a stop to it."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"We'll fight," Vegeta said, "For Bulma." Goku's tail stopped lashing when he heard him mention her name. ~I will do any thing for Bulma, and this asshole is 'not' going to get her from me.~ Goku's tail stared to lash around violently.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"We will fight right here, no rules, the winner gets Bulma."  
  
"Fine by me," Goku said as he got into fighting position and Vegeta did as well.  
  
"Ready,?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You bet," Goku said. Vegeta charged at Goku with a fury of punches one after another. Goku dogged, and blocked them all but the last one sent him flying down the hall. Vegeta flew in hot pursuit to be there when he got back up. Goku kicked Vegeta in the chest the flew off down a hallway. Vegeta got up and flew after him.   
  
"Are you running from me Kakarot?"   
  
"Why should I run away from an asshole like you," Goku sat, turning around and fired several beams at him.  
  
"Because you know you are going to lose," Vegeta said as he dogged the beams.  
  
"Ha, me lose, and to you," Goku said with a smirk, "Just because you're the prince doesn't mean you get every thing you want."  
  
"Is that so?" Vegeta asked as they both landed on the ground.  
  
*In Bulma's Room*  
  
"What the hell is that noise," Bulma got out of bed then looked over at the clock, "5:30 in the morning." Bulma stomped over to the door.  
  
"Shut the hell up I'm..." Bulma got a good look at who was making the noise and immediately stopped her yelling.  
  
"Or you'll what woman?" Vegeta asked as Goku turned around.  
  
"Bulma get back in the room!" Goku ordered.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Don't ask questions just get back in the room now!" Goku yelled. Bulma looked over at him and just nodded her head as she went back into her room.  
  
"Don't order my mate around," Vegeta said as he punched Goku through a wall and into Bulma's room. Bulma screamed as she watched Goku hit he bed and push it all the way to the opposite wall.  
  
"Goku, are you ok?" Bulma asked as she stared to run over to Goku but he blasted off back out into the hall before she even took a step.  
  
"She's not yours!" Goku said as he slammed Vegeta through several walls. ~What are they doing? 5:30 isn't the right time to fight, but then again they are Saiyans.~ Bulma said to herself as she looked out the hole in her wall.  
  
"What do you know? Your just a third class fighter," Vegeta said as he blasted Goku through the same walls he went through and made a second hole in Bulma's room.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Goku yelled out as Vegeta appeared and blasted him out of Bulma's room and out side where it was still dark.  
  
"It means every thing Kakarot, and it means that you can't beat me," Vegeta said as he stud in the new hole and watched Goku get up.  
  
"What do you know? Your just a spoiled prince," Goku said as he tackled Vegeta down so fast even Vegeta himself didn't see him coming. Goku sat on top of him with his knees in his stomach punching him left and right. Bulma back away from the two until she hit her wall. ~What's going on.~   
  
Vegeta grabbed both of Goku's fists and through him out of the room making yet another hole. Vegeta flew out of the room and up to Goku who was trying to get up. Vegeta stepped on his back and pinned him down to the floor.  
  
"Let me ask you something," Vegeta said as he bent down and rested his arm on his knee, "Witch would hurt you more, me winning and taking Bulma away from you forever, or me ripping out your tail with my bare hands?" Goku gasped as Vegeta graved his tail and held a firm grip on it weakening Goku extremely.  
  
"You wouldn't," Goku managed to say, ~Stupid question.~ Goku said to himself as Vegeta tugged on it.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Vegeta asked, pulling harder at Goku's tail. Goku screamed in pain.   
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she ran out one of the holes in the wall, but she was to late, Vegeta had pulled out his tail and Goku's screams died down until he passed out.  
  
"That should stop you," Vegeta said as he tossed his tail off to the side.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she ran past Vegeta and dropped down at Goku's side, "No Goku, get up!" Bulma shook Goku but he didn't move. Vegeta cringed at the site of Bulma going to him first.  
  
"Come one woman," Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma away from Goku.  
  
"You asshole!" Bulma screamed as she turned around and stared to pounded her fists into Vegeta's chest even if she knew it was nothing to him.  
  
"Shut up woman, no use crying over him, he's just passed out," Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma and tossed her over his shoulder, walked off with her or as he thought of it, his prize.  
  
"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" Bulma yelled as she continued to hit Vegeta with her fits.  
  
"I'm taking you to your new room," Vegeta said as he turned the corner.  
  
"Put me down! Goku!" Bulma yelled but Goku never got up.  
  
"Shut up woman!"   
  
"Put me down now!" Bulma yelled, continuing to beat on him enjoying every hit.  
  
"I said shut up," Vegeta said as he tossed her on the bed in her new room.  
  
"You asshole!" Bulma yelled as she chased after Vegeta.  
  
"Enjoy your new room, I'll be right across the hall," Vegeta said as he shut the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Let me out!" Bulma yelled as she banged on the door.  
  
"I'll let you out when you shut up," Vegeta said before he left.  
  
*2 Hours Latter*  
  
Bulma had stopped due to the painful throbbing in her hands from beating on the door for so long. Bulma heard the door unlock and Vegeta walked in with a tray of food.  
  
"Here eat it," Vegeta said as he set it down on her bed by her feet.  
  
"You probably poisoned it," Bulma said as she kicked it off the bed and into the floor.  
  
"Fine, starve, see if I care," Vegeta said as he walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
"I hate you Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she tossed the tray at the door.  
  
"Whatever woman," Vegeta said as he walked off. Bulma walked over to the door and waited until she didn't here his foot steps any more. Bulma smiled as she opened the door and ran down the hall in the opposite direction.  
  
*At the Hospital room.*  
  
"Where's Goku?" Bulma asked out of breath as she ran into the room. Bardock looked up from his papers and smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Hello Princess Bulma, it's nice to see you again," Bardock said.  
  
"Where's Goku?"   
  
"You mean Kakarot?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Yes, is he ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes he's doing just fine," Bardock said.  
  
"Good," Bulma sighed as she fell down in the floor worn out from the run to get there.  
  
"Are you alright Princess?" Bardock asked as he got up but Bulma waved her hand to tell him to sit back down.  
  
"I'm...fine," Bulma said, "Can I see Goku?"  
  
"Of course," Bardock said as he helped Bulma up and walked her into the back, "He's right here."  
  
"Goku," Bulma sighed as she put her hands up to the tank that he was in, "What's he in?"  
  
"He's in a Rejuvenation Tank," Bardock said.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Bulma asked as she stared at the sleeping Goku.  
  
"He'll be just fine," Bardock said.  
  
"When will he be better again?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, but he'll be a little weak from the loss of his tail," Bardock said, "Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"Yes, him and Vegeta got into a fight, I'm not exactly sure what it was about though."  
  
"Vegeta, you mean Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kakarot," Bardock sighed, "You really did it this time." Bardock looked down at his son in the tank and sighed.  
  
"So are you hungry or any thing?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Yeah, I could go for some food," Bulma said still staring at Goku.  
  
"Good cause I am, lets go," Bardock said as he walked out of the room. Bulma sighed and took one more look at him before she left the room too.  
  
*That Night*  
  
The door to Bulma's room opened and Bulma looked down the dark hallway and smiled as she tip towed down the hall.  
  
"Good nobody is out I just hope there all asleep," Bulma walked up the stares to the second floor. When Bulma got up the stares she saw a shadow that she remembered very well.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Um...I know I look like my son but I think you are mistaken," Bardock said and Bulma stared to blush madly at her foolishness.  
  
"Sorry Bardock I thought you where, Goku," Bulma said as she let go and backed away.  
  
"It's ok, oh here you dropped this," Bardock said as he picked up Bulma's stuffed animal unicorn that Goku had got her.  
  
"Oh...thank you," Bulma said as she took it from him and hugged it.  
  
"What are you doing up a this time of night?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Bardock smiled at her.  
  
"I was going to cheek up on Kakarot before I hit the hay," Bardock said.  
  
"So was I," Bulma said as she blushed.  
  
"Well, come on we'll go check up on him together then," Bardock said as Bulma smiled at him and they walked into the hospital room.  
  
"Goku," Bulma sighed as she watched him and tightened her grip on the unicorn.  
  
"Well, he's getting better, he's a lot better than he was," Bardock said.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Breathing normally, heart rate is normal, he should be out by the time you wake up," Bardock said.  
  
"May I stay here? I want to see Goku when he comes out," Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure thing, I don't mind, I may need some company while I work on a new space ship," Bardock said.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said as she sat down on the bench across from Goku's tank. Bardock looked over at Bulma and smiled to himself as he walked over to his desk and stared to work on his project.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 9  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: FINALLY I got it done, gosh I hate writhing fighting sense so I'm sorry if it was bad, I'm also VERY sorry this took SO long to get out. I know it could have been longer but you know how it is. I want to thank Amanda again for the idea of this chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Any way I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and have the next chapter out sooner than this one. @};- 


	9. Separation no way

AN: *Sighs* I am so happy you liked my last chapter. *Bounces up and down* You people are to good to me. ^-^ Not that I don't mind it hehehe. Well I have a new chapter for you, since you've been so good to me. Oh and I don't have writers block any more, well at least now, I got a head full of ideas for the next up coming chapters. (And if you know me, I have a LOT of room in my head since there's nothing up there LOL) Well Enjoy it.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 9: Separation; no way  
  
*In the Morning*  
  
Goku steered in his tank as he slowly opened his eyes to see every thing blue. ~Where am I.~ Goku looked around and found Bulma on the bench across from him. ~Bulma.~ Goku sighed as he put his hand to the glass. ~Damn that asshole prince, I can't believe 'I' lost to 'HIM' and...I lost Bulma too.~ Goku said as he dropped his hand from the window and hung his head in shame.  
  
A little beeping noise went off and Goku looked up to see that his dad's alarm clock went off. ~Dad really needs to quit falling asleep at his desk like that.~ Goku's attention was drawn to something, no, someone else. Bulma got up and walked over to Bardock's alarm and turned it off.  
  
"Stupid thing," Bulma muttered as she walked over to Goku's tank, but she stopped when she saw him looking at her.  
  
"Go...Goku!" Bulma yelled as she ran over to the tank, "Oh my gosh, are you ok, your not hurting are you?" Goku shook his head and smiled at Bulma.  
  
"That's good," Bulma sighed in relief, "Are you fully healed?" Goku nodded his head.  
  
"Great let me get Bardock," Bulma said as she ran over to Bardock and stared to shake him.  
  
"What?" Bardock asked.  
  
"It's Goku, he's awake and he said he's fully healed," Bulma said still shaking him.  
  
"Great," Bardock said as he got up. As the tanks water drained Goku saw his dad glaring at him, and he knew that he wanted to talk to him, and it wasn't going to be pretty. The door opened and Goku slowly stud up trying to get he's balance but he never got to.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she jumped into his arms and they both fell backwards together.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Goku smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm so glad your ok," Bulma said as Goku wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm glad you are to," Goku said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well, the way we kinda knocked down your wall I thought you might get hurt," Goku said.  
  
"No, I stayed out of the way, but why on earth where you fighting at 5:30 in the morning?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um...oh no I'm getting you wet," Goku said as he pried Bulma away from him and Bulma just smiled.  
  
"I don't mind," Bulma said as she snuggled back into Goku's arms, "I'm so sorry Goku."  
  
"For what?" Goku asked as he looked at Bulma's hurt face.  
  
"For what Vegeta did to you, if I was fast like you I could have been there before Vegeta...pulled out your...tail," Bulma said as she lowered her head trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"Don't worry, it will grow back eventually," Goku said.  
  
"But still it had to of hurt badly," Bulma said ~Poor Goku, the expression on his face when that happened nearly killed me.~ Bulma made eye contacted with Goku.  
  
"Well of course it hurt I got my tail pulled out, but that's no reason to beat yourself up," Goku said as he gave Bulma a weak smile.  
  
"I guess your right," Bulma said as she looked down but Goku lifted her chin up to face him and smiled.  
  
"I know I'm right," Goku said as Bulma smiled.  
  
"You need to kick his ass for doing that to you, cause now you have no weakness. While he still has his," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said then Bardock huffed and they both looked over at him.  
  
"Kakarot I need to speak to you, alone," Bardock said.  
  
"I can take a hint," Bulma said as she got up and left the room.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"I want to know why you and Vegeta stared a fight like that, and what did you do to make him so mad that he would rip out your tail?"   
  
"It was just a sparing mach and Vegeta got carried away that's all," Goku lied.  
  
"You're lying to me Kakarot, now tell me the truth."  
  
"It's a long story dad, I'll tell you later," Goku said as she stared to walk out when Bardock blocked the doorway.  
  
"I have all day, it can't possibly be that long."  
  
"Look I don't want to get into it right now."  
  
"I don't care what you think, I want to know why you pissed off the Prince?"   
  
"Well, he pissed me off first!" Goku yelled.  
  
"What did he do?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I'm 'not' getting into this," Goku said.  
  
"Damn it, Kakarot tell me now!" Bardock yelled. Goku restrained from glaring at his father as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's Bulma isn't it?" Bardock asked. Goku looked up at him but didn't answer, "Well?"  
  
"Yes," Goku said in a low tone as he looked back down at the floor.  
  
"Now where getting some where," Bardock said, "You love her don't you?" Goku didn't answer he kept looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  
  
"No wonder you got in that fight, you where trying to clam her weren't you?" Goku didn't answer.  
  
"Answer me, damn it!" Bardock yelled.  
  
"Yes," Goku said weakly.  
  
"Kakarot," Bardock sighed as he sat down in his desk chair, "Why?"  
  
"You know why," Goku spat, tuning away from him.  
  
"I don't understand, why would you do such a stupid thing?" Bardock said, "This is the prince's mate where talking about here, you don't fight another that is far above your states."  
  
"Stop it. Stop lying to me!" Goku yelled, "I'm not a third class am I, or at least I shouldn't be, Radtiz saves the planet from a meteor, big whop, and now he's a second class fighter, just for blowing up a big chunk of rock. But when I saved this planet from a global take over they said, thank you for helping, now go get some well deserved rest. I am treated like nothing!" Bardock was speechless.  
  
"I'm much stronger than Radtiz, I get beat up by him every day that my level as a fighter as passed his a long time ago, and yet I keep on letting him beat me just so he doesn't lose in shame," Goku said, "Bulma deserves better than that asshole prince, he's just going to treat her like pond scum. That's why I became her friend just so she had somebody to help her make it through this shit hole of a planet alive, but I grew to like her more than a friend."  
  
"So you do love her," Bardock said.  
  
"I don't even think loves describes it," Goku said as he sank to his knees.  
  
"This posses a big problem," Bardock said he sighed.  
  
"A very big one."  
  
"So let me get this striate, you love Bulma, Vegeta found out, you both fought, and you lost to him. Now you're mad at Vegeta because you lost Bulma to him and you know he's not going to treat her like you think she should be treated," Bardock said.  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Goku sighed, "But the thing that is really getting under my skin is that I could have beaten him, I just was afraid I would hurt Bulma with her around, so I lost on purpose."  
  
"I hate to down you like this but...Vegeta is top fighter of everybody, it's imposable, unless you could go Super Saiyan, but that hasn't happened in over 1,000 years," Bardock said.  
  
"What if I told you I could?"  
  
"I wouldn't believe you."  
  
"Boy, some confident father I have," Bardock laughed at him as he got up off the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry but I just couldn't believe you, I'm not trying to be an ass but, it's just impossible, and the one man who did it only could get that much power in his Oozaru form, which you can't do any more."  
  
"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious dad," Goku said.  
  
"You can go now that's all I wanted to know from you, not unless you have another secret crush?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Whatever dad," Goku said as he left the room.  
  
"Fine then don't thank your poor father for saving your ass after the fight with Vegeta, I don't care," Bardock said.  
  
"Thanks dad," Goku said as he popped back in the room.  
  
"Get out of here," Bardock ordered. Goku smiled at his father and left the room, "Kakarot wait come back!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I think this is Bulma's you might want to take it back to her since that's where you're going," Bardock said.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Goku asked as he took the unicorn from his dad.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I need to stop that."  
  
"You mean being obvious?"  
  
"No, going to Bulma, of cores I mean that," Goku said.  
  
"Don't you start being a smart ass now," Bardock said.  
  
"It's not possible when your my father," Goku said, and Bardock glared at him.  
  
"I'm just kidding dad, can't you take a joke," Goku said as he walked out.  
  
"Everything's a joke to you," Bardock said as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
*In Bulma's room*  
  
Bulma was lying down on her bed loving how it felt compared to the bench she slept on last night.  
  
"Woman I have your food," Vegeta said as he walked in with a tray.  
  
"I told you yesterday I don't want your poison."  
  
"Woman if I waned to kill you I would do it with my bare hands instead of poison, it's much to slow," Vegeta said. ~He has a point, pulse the last thing I ate was lunch and that was yesterday.~ Bulma said to herself as she sat up on her bed.  
  
"Fine, what garbage do you have for me?"  
  
"I don't know, it was all there was on the floor of the cafeteria," Vegeta said.  
  
"Funny, I should have known you would give me scraps," Bulma said as she sniffed at the bacon.  
  
"I didn't really get it off the floor," Vegeta said a little irritated.  
  
"Just making sure," Bulma said as she took a bit of it. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he left the room just to run into Goku.  
  
"So, little Kakarot finally woke up," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm not the little one here," Goku said as he patted Vegeta's head as he passed him and walked into Bulma's room.  
  
"Hi Goku!" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, you forgot your unicorn," Goku said.  
  
"Oh thank you," Bulma said as she hoped off the bed and ran to Goku, "I remembered it when I left the room but then I heard Bardock yelling at you so I decided to get it later."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Talking to Bulma. Do you have a problem with it?" Goku asked as he tuned around and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah I have a problem with it now go the hell out," Vegeta said.  
  
"Make me," Goku said.  
  
"Um maybe that's not such a good idea, I don't want to switch rooms again," Bulma said.  
  
"I need a word with you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine," Goku said as they both stepped out in the hall.  
  
"Oh god please don't let Goku come flying through my wall this time," Bulma moaned.  
  
*In the Hall*  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
"Just talking, gosh, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" Goku asked  
  
"I don't want you near my mate again," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why not? I don't see a problem in me just talking to her," Goku said.  
  
"Because I have a problem with you around her, and it makes me sick, now go," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why does it make you sick?"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Is it cause I can make her smile and you can't, or I make her happy and you just piss her off, or that I can get along with her but when ever you talk it's just one big argument. Do I need to go on, or did I point out the main things?"  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"So I'm right?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't 'ever' want you around my mate again, and if I see you with her I will kill you, do I make myself clear?"   
  
"Crystal, but your just making Bulma miserable by doing this," Goku said.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You wouldn't," Goku spat as he walked off. Vegeta walked back in the room to find Bulma slowly eating her food.  
  
"You heard didn't you?"  
  
"Yes you damn jerk! Goku's my friend, you just can't tell him to leave me alone like that. Let me live my own life damn it, and stay out of it!" Bulma yelled as she tossed her tray at him.  
  
"This is for your own good," Vegeta said as he dogged the tray.  
  
"How is it good for me?!"  
  
"You don't need that third class baka around you to rune your appearance," Vegeta said.  
  
"Does it look like I care what rank he is?"   
  
"You should," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked, "That's not what friendship's about, but why would I bother trying to explain that to you, you don't care any way. You're just a selfish asshole. Now get out!" Bulma then shoved Vegeta out in the hallway and slammed the door making sure to lock it after that.  
  
"Damn woman!" Vegeta yelled as he went into his room. Goku smiled at himself, he knew Bulma would be pissed at him and he loved it. ~He deserves that, but like his words can keep me away from Bulma. I'll find a way to see her, and he's not stopping me.~ Goku said to himself as he smiled and continued down the hall.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 10  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well how did you like that one. *Silence* I knew you would love it. *Smiles and everybody falls out of chairs* I'll update soon but until then please review me. ^-^ 


	10. Meet me at your window

AN: WOW! I have 41 reviews, you people are to nice to me, and I love it. Hehehe. To reward you with all your good reviews I will give you this bran new chapter. *Smiles* The more reviews I get the more chapters you will get. If you ask me I think that's a good deal. Hehehe. Well Enjoy.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 10: Meet me at your window  
  
*That night*  
  
Bulma was in bed trying to get to sleep, she was so tired but she just couldn't sleep. All the student there was a light tap and the window and Bulma sat up in bed, a little frightened by the noise. She looked over to the window and there was Goku with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Goku," Bulma ran over to the window and opened it, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I decided to wait until mister high and mighty was asleep before I came to see you again," Goku said.  
  
"I'm so glad you did, I've been bored all day," Bulma said as Goku climbed in and sat down on the window seal next to Bulma.  
  
"I heard you where mad at Vegeta for making me go away like that," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, that asshole needs to stop telling you or me what to do, I'm so sick of it!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Goku said.  
  
"You didn't wake me up, I couldn't get to sleep any way," Bulma said.  
  
"So did you here about the Ball they're having next week?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well there having one. I'm not exactly sure why though," Goku said, "Do you know, oh...wait stupid question, sorry." Bulma giggled at him.  
  
"So what did you do today?"  
  
"Let's see I trained, ate, trained some more, ate, ummmmm and ate," Goku said.  
  
"Well it sounds like you've had fun."  
  
"Not really," Goku said as he looked over at Bulma, "I wanted to be with you but look how that worked out." Bulma blushed as she looked down at the floor hoping that he didn't see her, but he did.  
  
"That's so sweet of you," Bulma said as Goku smiled at her.  
  
"So what did you do today?"  
  
"Stared at the ceiling most of the time," Bulma said.  
  
"Boy you sure had a lot of fun, I wish I could have been here to look at the ceiling with you," Goku said as he smiled at her.  
  
"I know," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm just kidding Goku, but I would have liked you here," Bulma said as she giggled at him.  
  
"I knew that," Goku said. Bulma yawned and leaned on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Look's like I'm finally getting tired," Bulma said.  
  
"Gosh am I that boring?" Bulma giggled at him.  
  
"No way Goku, I guess I'm just more relaxed around you," Bulma said.  
  
"I hope that's a good thing," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing," Bulma said as she closed her eyes and Goku wrapped his arms around her and rocked slowly back and forth putting Bulma to sleep instantly.  
  
*In the morning*  
  
"Bulma," Goku said softly. Bulma rolled over to face Goku and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Goku," Bulma said as she stretched her arms.  
  
"I got you breakfast," Goku said as he held out a plate with a piece of toast with two sunny side up eggs, and a slice of apple on the left and right side of it making a smiley face.  
  
"Thank you Goku. I've never had food that smiled back at me before."  
  
"It did have bacon hair but I got hungry on the way here," Goku said as he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That's ok," Bulma said as she smiled up at him, "Oh my gosh."  
  
"What?" Goku asked, "Did you want the hair?"  
  
"No, I fell asleep on your shoulder last night, I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to. I'm so rude," Bulma said.  
  
"I didn't mind," Goku said. ~Not at all.~  
  
"But still that was really rude of me," Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Right now you better be saying sorry to you stomach for taking so long to eat that," Goku said, "I can here it growling at you from here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"When is the last time you ate?"   
  
"Yesterday morning, and I didn't get to finish it cause I through it at Vegeta. I've just been so caught up in my thoughts that I haven't been hungry," Goku's jaw dropped.  
  
"If I where you I would be dead by now," Goku said, "Or starving to death."  
  
"Gosh Goku, if it where you and you missed your mid day, mid afternoon snack you would die," Goku only laughed at her comment.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"What do you mean I know I'm right," Bulma said. Just then there was a knock on the door and Chloe walked in.  
  
"Hello Bulma," Chloe said, "Oh hi Kakarot."  
  
"Hi Chloe, I haven't seen you in a while," Bulma said.  
  
"Just three days," Chloe said.  
  
"But it still fells like a long time," Bulma said.  
  
"I know," Chloe said she smiled at Bulma, "So Kakarot what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just giving Bulma breakfast," Goku said as Chloe looked over at him like he was lying to her.  
  
"Sure you are Kakarot," Chloe said as she smiled at him.  
  
"What, I am?" Goku said, "Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Am I missing out on something?  
  
"No," Goku said.  
  
"Yes," Chloe said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," Chloe said but before she could finish Goku grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it, "Hey!" Chloe grabbed a pillow also and hit Goku back.  
  
"Watch out you two, I have food here you know," Bulma said. Then Goku hit her, "Goku!"  
  
"I didn't do it, she did," Goku said as Bulma glared at him and tossed the last pillow on her bed at him.  
  
"Hey," Goku said then Chloe smacked him with hers.  
  
"This isn't far," Goku said as he took Chloe's pillow away and hit them both at the same time and knocking Bulma's food off the bed.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled, taking the pillow away from him and beating him with it laughing the whole time.  
  
"Chloe help," Goku said, but Chloe was to busy laughing at the two. Goku backed up into the couch and Bulma hit him again making him lose his balance and he fell onto it with his feet up in the air.  
  
"You better go get me another happy breakfast," Bulma said as held her pillow up ready to hit him.  
  
"I will Bulma, I will," Goku said as he held his arms up for protection.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said as she put her pillow on the floor and stared to walk off when Goku grabbed her with his legs, "Let go!"  
  
"Why?" Goku asked as he pulled her over the couch and into his arms. Bulma stared to blush madly. Chloe smiled as she stared to leave the room silently, "Well, why should I let you go?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Bulma said as she blushed. Goku rubbed his cheek to hers. Bulma stared to turned even redder.  
  
"I'll go get your breakfast now," Goku said while breathing into her ear and sending a chill down her spine.  
  
"O...ok," Bulma said as Goku lifted up in the air and set Bulma down on her bed, flying out the window. Bulma sighed as she looked over at the window ~Was he flirting with me cause it sure seamed like it. It was that or he was teasing me.~ Bulma said to herself ~But I don't really care, I actually liked it.~ Bulma blushed at the thought as she laid down on her bed.  
  
"Woman," Vegeta said as he opened the door. Bulma didn't even bother to get up, "What was all that noise in here?"  
  
"Why would you care?" Bulma said as she sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Well I got you breakfast," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh Chloe already brought me breakfast," Bulma said.  
  
"Fine then I'll eat it," Vegeta said. Goku was about to the window when he felt Vegeta's power in her room. ~Oh no my sent is all over Bulma...who cares I hope he does smell it.~ Goku said to himself as he got closer to the window to lesson in.  
  
"I don't care," Bulma said. Just then Vegeta picked up Goku's sent.  
  
"Woman have you been around Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No," Bulma lied. Vegeta sniffed again.  
  
"Yes you have, don't lie to me," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm not," Bulma said.  
  
"Liar, he's sent is all over you! I thought I told you yesterday to stay away from him," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yu can't tell me what to do!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I am the to be King. So you do what I say," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, you're no king yet so fuck you, now get out of my face," Bulma said.  
  
"Woman you're pushing it with me," Vegeta said as he glared at her.  
  
"When you let me live my life without you telling me what to do I wont be bitchy to you, but until then you better get off my back about it," Bulma said, "And knowing you, your not going to stop so get used to it."  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta yelled as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I like how you handle yourself Bulma," Goku said as he flew in.  
  
"Thank you, but I hope you know you got us both in trouble," Bulma said.  
  
"So what," Goku said as he handed Bulma her food.  
  
"It has the hair this time."  
  
"Yep," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Goku," Bulma said as she ate one of the apple slices.  
  
"Your welcome Bulma," Goku said, "I have to go to a sparing mach with Radtiz, I'll be back later ok."  
  
"No," Bulma said, "You're staying right here." Bulma wrapped both arms around one of his, receiving a smile from him.  
  
"I'll be back," Goku said as he kissed Bulma's forehead.  
  
"Ok, but don't take to long," Bulma said.  
  
"I wont," Goku whispered into her ear as he rubbed his cheek against hers.  
  
"Ok," Bulma said as he flew out the window.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 11  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I hope you liked it. I still have ideas so it shouldn't take me TO long to get the next chapter out. Review if you want to. *Smiles* Till next chapter. @};- 


	11. Are you going

AN: I have another chapter for you, Yippee, me so happy for myself. *Smiles* I loved all the reviews that you kind people have sent me. It really touches my heart. *Cries* But other than that I hope you like this bran new chapter that I typed for all of my loyal reviewers. ENJOY.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 11: Are you going  
  
*2 Hours Later*  
  
"Hi Bulma," Chloe said as she entered Bulma's room.  
  
"Hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"I've just heard that there holding a ball tonight. I got your dress, Vegeta wants you to where it to the ball, isn't it gorgeous," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, but, Goku told me they where going to have it next weak," Bulma said.  
  
"They where, but Vegeta changed it, there going to have it tonight at 9," Chloe said.  
  
"Really, what for?"  
  
"Don't know," Chloe said, "But I'm defiantly going to go."  
  
"Great, that way I'll have someone to talk to," Bulma said with a smile, "Is Goku going?"  
  
"Don't know, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"I'll ask when he comes back."  
  
"Where did he go?"   
  
"A sparing match with Radtiz," Bulma said.  
  
"I should have known," Chloe said, "So what happened after I left?"  
  
"Nothing," Bulma said as she blushed, "Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"No reason," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"Whatever, so what are you going to ware to the Ball?"   
  
"Um, I have this really nice lavender dress, I think I'll ware it," Chloe said.  
  
"I'm back Bulma," Goku said as he came flying into her room from the open window and hugged her from behind, "Oh...hi Chloe."  
  
"Hi Kakarot," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long," Goku said as he let go of Bulma.  
  
"That's ok," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, are you going to ask?"   
  
"Oh yeah, Goku did you know they are having the ball tonight," Bulma said  
  
"Yeah Radtiz told me," Goku said.  
  
"How come I'm always last to know?" Bulma sighed.  
  
"Don't know," Chloe said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You're coming right?" Goku asked Bulma.  
  
"Well yea I just got the dress I was told to ware," Bulma said.  
  
"Good," Goku said.  
  
"Well I better go, I've got work to do," Chloe said as she left.  
  
"Can you dance Goku?" Bulma asked as Goku lied down on her bed.  
  
"Well... um... not really," Goku said.  
  
"You can't dance?" Bulma asked a little surprised.  
  
"... no," Goku said as he looked away.  
  
"Oh, well I was going to ask if you would dance with me at least once tonight," Bulma said.  
  
"I'd love to dance with you as long as you don't mind my terrible dancing."  
  
"I wont mind, actually it's quite easy," Bulma said as she snuggled up beside him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'll learn," Goku said, "That way I don't embarrass you."  
  
"You wont embarrass me," Bulma said with a giggle as Goku stomach growled.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry, what about you?" Goku asked.  
  
"A little," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok then come on," Goku said as he lifted up Bulma and flew out her window.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To eat, I'm starving," Goku said.  
  
"I should have know," Bulma said.  
  
*In the Cafeteria*  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Goku asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You're looking around like you're being stalked or something, and you haven't touched your food," Goku said.  
  
"Well I'm worried."  
  
"About what?"   
  
"Vegeta, and him telling us to stay apart, what if some of these Saiyans are spies for him, and are going to go rat on us," Bulma said.  
  
"You watch way to much TV," Goku said as he took another bite of food, "Don't tell me this is your reason for not eating?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry," Bulma said as Goku looked at her shocked, "Goku I just at two hours ago."  
  
"That doesn't stop me."  
  
"Bad example Goku."  
  
"Yeah I know, so are you going to eat that?"   
  
"I swear." Bulma pushed her plat to him.  
  
"Thanks Bulma," Goku said as he stared to eat off his plat and Bulma's.  
  
"I will never under stand you Goku," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, I didn't ask you to," Goku said.  
  
"I know, but I tried any way, and failed miserably," Bulma said as she smiled at Goku, "Oh no."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't know where the ballroom is," Bulma said.  
  
"I knew I forgot to show you something," Goku said, "No matter, I'll pick you up before the ball starts and take you down there myself."  
  
"Can't do that Goku, Vegeta will be there," Bulma said.  
  
"So what, I say let him see us together," Goku said as he smiled at Bulma. She couldn't help but to smile back.  
  
"No matter how much I would love to see Vegeta's face when I walk in there with you, but I don't want you getting hurt like last time," Bulma said.  
  
"Like you said yesterday, I don't have a weakness when he still has his, I have an advantage," Goku said with a proud smile.  
  
"True, but that doesn't mean he's not going to fight back," Bulma said.  
  
"If it wasn't from him pulling my tail our fight would have dragged on much longer than that, so I can take him," Goku said.  
  
"I guess so," Bulma sighed, "How about you show me where it is after we, I mean, you eat."  
  
"Sure thing," Goku said with a smile, "But do you think you can remember where it is?"  
  
"I'm sure I can, I remembered where all the other places you showed me where."  
  
"Ok, besides it's not to far from your new room."  
  
"That's good."  
  
*In the Ballroom*  
  
"Wow!" Bulma said as they entered the room.  
  
"Like it?"   
  
"It's so big," Bulma said as she walked out to the middle of the room and watched some people set up decorations.  
  
"Hey... Bulma?"   
  
"What?" Bulma answered as she looked over at Goku.  
  
"Since I can't walk you in, do you think we can meat somewhere in here, that way I get to see you sometime to night?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure Goku, anywhere," Bulma said.  
  
"How about over there where there hanging up toughs little things," Goku said not finding the right word to call what they where hanging up.  
  
"OK," Bulma said as she looked across the room and saw three big chairs at the top of some stairs, "What are those chairs for?"  
  
"Oh that's Vegeta's, and the King's chairs," Goku said.  
  
"What's the third one for, Vegeta's ego?" Goku refrained from laughing.  
  
"Well judging how it's built_ I'll say that chair is for you," Goku said.  
  
"Me?"   
  
"Well you are Vegeta's... to be mate," Goku said. ~Gosh that was so hard to say.~   
  
"Goku get this through your head, I'm not, I repeat, I'm 'not' going to be his mate," Bulma said. ~How I love hearing toughs words come from Bulma, and it's wonderful how they roll off her tong with such ease. It's like music to my ears.~ Goku said as he couldn't help but to smiled at her.  
  
"Trust me, it got through," Goku said as he smiled and grabbed Bulma's waist and pulled her to him. Bulma blushed as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Goku bent his head down and kissed the tip of Bulma's nose lightly.  
  
"Excuse me, this is cute and all, but we have a ball to set up in 9 hours, so if you don't mind, take it to another room," A girl Saiyan said.  
  
"Sure," Goku said as he took Bulma's hand and walked out of the Ballroom. Bulma was blushing madly and Goku smirked to himself ~Boy that was embarrassing, but at the same time I loved it.~ Bulma looked up at Goku and he smiled at her.  
  
*At 5:00 pm*  
  
"What time is it Bulma?" Goku asked with his head hanging off the bed watching Bulma brush her hair.  
  
"5:00 why?" Goku's mouth flew open, "What's wrong Goku?" Bulma got worried and stopped brushing her hair.  
  
"I... I... missed," Goku stuttered.  
  
"You missed what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I... missed... lunch," Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she through her brush at him, but she missed.  
  
"No wonder I'm so hungry," Goku said as he sat up and held his belly.  
  
"You got me worried for nothing Goku, I sewer," Bulma griped as she hoped on the bed, by him.  
  
"I'm going to die," Goku said as he rolled off the bed and into the floor.  
  
"Goku, you're not going to die," Bulma glared at him.  
  
"This is all your fault," Goku said.  
  
"My fault? How is it my fault?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You wouldn't stop talking to me, you got me caught up in you conversation about your home planet, and it's food," Goku said.  
  
"Well it was the only way I could get you to lesson to me," Bulma said, "And I'm happy to know it worked."  
  
"I'm gonna die," Goku said again, "I've been trying to ignore it and it was working until now."  
  
"Goku all you had to do was say 'Bulma I'm hungry can we get something to eat' and I would have let you go," Bulma said.  
  
"Really?" Goku asked as he sat up and looked over at Bulma.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bulma I'm hungry can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure Goku," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Thank you Bulma," Goku said as he grabbed Bulma and flew out the window.  
  
"How did I know you where going to ask me that," Bulma said as she crossed her arms.  
  
*At 9:00*  
  
Bulma looked herself over in the mirror one last time before she smiled at her reflection. The dress that Vegeta had given her was black and sparkled no matter which way she moved. It had a low-neck line and no sleeves but she wore black gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. Bulma had her hair up in a bun with one long strand of hair going down the left side of her face. She new before the night was over she would want to pull it out or cut it off with it in her face like that, but she didn't care.  
  
"It's time," Bulma looked in the mirror again checking to make sure every thing was perfect, "I guess it's ok." Bulma wasn't worry about how she looked if it was just for Vegeta, cause if it was Vegeta she would have left her hair down and only put on lip stick, but Bulma was trying to attracted another more gentile Saiyan's eyes.  
  
"Ok," Bulma stared to leave but went right back to the mirror again. ~I'm ok, I look fine.~ Bulma told herself as she smiled and finally left the room for the Ball.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Finally done with that chapter *Sighs* But don't you worry I'll do my very best to get the next one out. *Smiles* You believe me right. *Silence* Of cores you do. Well please review if you want to. @};- 


	12. The Ball

AN: I am so sorry. This took so much longer to type than I thought it would be, I'm so very sorry. For the ones who reviewed my last chapter thanks ya so much, you all are very nice. *Smiles* I have such great reviewers it makes me proud to be a writer. *Grins* I'll shut up now and let ya read my new chapter. Hehehe, I hope you like it.   
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 12: The Ball  
  
*At The Ball*  
  
Goku leaned on a marble column in the Ballroom and taped his foot impatiently. Chloe stud next to him glaring at him, annoyed that he didn't respond to any of the questions she was asking, and if he did it was a head node.  
  
"Kakarot!" Chloe yelled, but it didn't faze him at all, he kept looking at the door. Chloe glared at him, "Kakarot, answer me!"  
  
"Um hum," Goku said. Chloe couldn't control her anger any more so she shoved him off the column. Goku stumbled but caught his balance, "What was that for?"  
  
"Your not paying attention to me... again," Chloe said as she glared at him.  
  
"Oh... sorry," Goku said as he got back into his position and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"...Oh... nothing," Goku said.  
  
"You're ignoring me again," Chloe said.  
  
"...No I'm not," Goku said still looking at the door.  
  
"Kakarot... she'll be here don't worry," Chloe said.  
  
"How...how did you know?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well that's the first fast response I've gotten," Chloe said, "Besides it's so obvious, you keep looking at the door, plus you're ignoring me. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"No reason," Goku said as Chloe looked at him like he was lying, "What... don't look at me like that."  
  
"You are so lying," Chloe said.  
  
"Am not," Goku said as he looked back at the door.  
  
"You're doing it again!" Chloe said as she glared at him.  
  
"I can't help it," Goku said.  
  
"Sure you can't," Chloe said with a smile. Just then Goku's eyes widened as his blue haired beauty walked into the room.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku nearly shouted. Bulma looked over at him and smiled seeing Goku run over to her.  
  
"Hi Goku," Bulma said as Goku picked her up and did a complete circle before he put her down.  
  
"Wow Bulma! You look beautiful," Bulma blushed.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Bulma," Chloe said as she tried to run to them but ended up walking cause of her shoes.  
  
"Hi Chloe, I love your dress," Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks," Chloe said as she spun around, "But it's nothing compared to yours."  
  
"Hello Bulma," Vegeta said from behind. Bulma shuttered at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Hello Vegeta," Bulma said as she turned around.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta said as he glared at him.  
  
"What?" Goku asked as he glared at him. Vegeta slapped his hands away from Bulma's waist and smirked.  
  
"Thank you," Vegeta said as he took Bulma's hand and lead her away. Goku growled at him and was about to go after Bulma when Chloe grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't Kakarot, you don't need to start a fight with Vegeta in this place," Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, if you let me go now I should get enough speed to ram him through the next three walls so we'll be out of here," Goku said. Chloe smiled but didn't let go.  
  
"You can get him later," Chloe said.  
  
"That's not good enough," Goku said. ~How dare he do that! Bulma is mine! Well... not really... but she should be. Damn him!~   
  
"You could have just asked for him to let go, you didn't have to hit him," Bulma said.  
  
"Woman, I barley even touched him," Vegeta said, "Plus he has no right to hold you like that, you are mine."  
  
"Who says I am?" Bulma spat as she pulled he hand away.  
  
"I did, now stop making a scene," Vegeta said as he took her hand again and lead her to her seat.  
  
"Hello Princess," The King said happily as Bulma sat down in between him and Vegeta.  
  
"Hello you majesty," Bulma said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Isn't this nice," The King said.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said.  
  
"Father please your being embarrassing," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh shut up, who told you to speak?" The King said.  
  
"Nobody," Vegeta said.  
  
"Then don't speak, now Bulma... are you excited?" The King asked.  
  
"I guess, but what I would like to know is when we're going to do some dancing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh... you wish to dance, so be it then," The King said as he clapped his hands and some music stared to play. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he rested his hand on the armrest and stared to tap his fingers.  
  
"Oh thank you," Bulma said as she got up.  
  
"Vegeta, dance with her, and stop looking like you're board. Enjoy yourself," The King said. Vegeta looked down and saw Goku smiling at Bulma, then a smirk formed on his face.  
  
"Sure, come on Bulma," Vegeta said as he took her hand and walked down the stairs. ~Well this is just great... I wanted to dance with Goku.~   
  
"That asshole, he's just doing this to get on my nerves," Goku growled.  
  
"Then don't act like you care. The way you are acting it's just feeding his ego," Chloe said.  
  
"I don't care," Goku said as he stared to power up.  
  
"Kakarot stop, don't fight here there are to many people," Chloe said as Goku began to calm down.  
  
"Your right," Goku said as he sighed and looked up at Bulma and Vegeta dancing. ~That's supposed to be me out there with Bulma, not him.~ Goku leaned against a column and stared at Bulma.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" Bulma looked up at Goku who was staring right at her. Bulma blushed as she waved and smiled at him weakly, but her eyes told different. Goku smiled back then looked away.   
  
"Poor Bulma, she miserable out there," Chloe said. Chloe looked over at Goku but he was gone, "Kakarot?"  
  
*Out in the Hall*  
  
"That ass hole," Goku growled as he leaned up against the wall. He had to leave the Ballroom; he just couldn't stand seeing Bulma in his arms any more.  
  
"Kakarot what are you doing out here?" Bardock asked as he turned the corner.  
  
"I... just need some space it's to crowded in there."  
  
"I'm sure it is... so is Bulma in there?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm guessing you're out here for another reason then," Bardock said as he stud next to Goku.  
  
"No," Goku said.  
  
"You're not telling me the truth," Bardock said, "I have a felling Vegeta's your problem."  
  
"I'm just fine father. There is nothing wrong," Goku said.  
  
"Fine, well if you don't want to tell me then I'll just leave," Bardock said as he stared to walk into the ballroom. He stopped and looked over at Goku and realized that what he was doing wasn't going to work.  
  
"Well are you going to go?"   
  
"You'd fell much better if you told me you know," Bardock said.  
  
"If you want to know that bad then open the door and look at who's on the dance floor," Goku said. Bardock sighed and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, I get it, are you jealous?"   
  
"Dad, you're about as bad as Chloe, just leave me alone," Goku said.  
  
"Fine... be that way, but I'm going to go have some fun. I don't need a downer like you around when I'm here to have a good time," Bardock said as he walked in leaving Goku alone in the hall. ~Damn it dad, I hate it when he does that guilt trip thing on me.~ Goku sighed as he walked in just to run into Bardock.  
  
"Couldn't take it could you?"   
  
"Why do you always have to do that?"  
  
"It's my way of getting you to talk, so spill," Bardock said.  
  
"I'm not telling you any thing, I just wanted to find Chloe and say sorry for leaving her," Goku said.  
  
"Well, you can try latter she's having fun dancing," Bardock said. Goku looked out at the dance floor and there was Bulma still with Vegeta.  
  
"I have to go," Goku said as he stared to leave but Bardock grabbed his arm.  
  
"Now, now, this isn't the Kakarot I know. The Kakarot I know is always having a good time, with or without a party. Now where is the smile of yours," Bardock asked, "This is a party let loss and have fun." Goku smiled.  
  
"How about I have fun and let loss on pounding Vegeta's head in," Goku asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure...I mean no, 'no' don't you dare do that," Bardock said, "but I don't know, a good fight could liven up this party...forget I said that."  
  
"You really are odd sometimes you know that," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I where you, DNA does run through the family," Bardock said.  
  
"Oh, I already know Radtiz is odd too," Goku said as he smiled at his father.  
  
"Boy, I'm warning you," Bardock said as he glared at Goku, but it quickly changed into a smile as he saw the person coming up behind him.  
  
"Guess who," Bulma said as she covered Goku's eyes from behind and Goku's smile got wider.  
  
"I don't know... who is it," Goku asked as he pulled her hands away from his eyes and turned around.  
  
"So you want me to teach you how to dance now?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure, now don't I put my hands here," Goku said as he put his hands on her hips but slid them down a little to far.  
  
"Goku, you're going strait for a slap across the face," Bulma said as she turned a dark red and moved his hands back up to her waist.  
  
"Ok, I was just making sure."  
  
"Now slow dancing is really easy, all you have to do is slowly shift feet and move around each step... like this," Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck still blushing but not as red and moved side to side slowly and Goku stared to fallow her movements.  
  
"Like this?"   
  
"Yeah, your doing great," Bulma said.  
  
"Wow! I thought it would be harder than this," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"No, slow dancing is the easiest," Bulma said as she moved in closer to Goku and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think I like this," Goku leaned in and rubbed his cheek against hers and made a low noise. Bulma was a little confused at this. ~He didn't make this noise last time he did this... wait a seconded is he purring.~ Bulma lifted up her head and pulled away a little.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku was a little surprised that she backed away from him like that.  
  
"Where you purring?" Goku blushed lightly and looked away from Bulma. ~Damn I though I wasn't, I stopped myself from purring last time, Awww man this is so embarrassing.~  
  
"No, why would I purr only cats do that," Goku thought up the best thing to say.  
  
"Don't lie Goku, I know you where purring."  
  
"I don't purr."  
  
"Sure you don't Goku." Bulma rested her head on his shoulder again, "You know if you would just tell me the truth it wouldn't be this embarrassing to you."  
  
"I told you I don't purr," Goku said again.  
  
"I don't see why you're denying it, I think it's cute," Bulma said.  
  
"Cute is for kittens, I'm a Saiyan," Goku said.  
  
"I know your a Saiyan, I just think you're little purring thing is cute."  
  
"I don't purr, Bulma."  
  
"Whatever Goku, I know what I heard," Bulma said as she snuggled into Goku's chest and smiled. Just then there was a tap on Goku's shoulder and he looked behind him to find Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want?" Goku was a little irritated at him. Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta then tried to make a little distance between them, but Goku held her close to him and wouldn't let her go.  
  
"I would like my mate back if you don't mind taking your arms off her," Vegeta said a little cross. (Actually I don't think little was the word, maybe very cross.)  
  
"I'm not your mate," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh that's going to change," Vegeta muttered with a smirk as he took her arm and pulled her away from Goku.  
  
"Come on Bulma I need you to come with me, father has an announcement to make," Vegeta said as he lead Bulma away.  
  
"Awww Goku I saw you two dancing you where so cute together," Chloe said with a smile as she approached Goku.  
  
"Yeah to bad that asshole had to rune it," Goku said as he glared at Vegeta. ~What did he mean when he said that... oh no is he going to clam her soon. He can't, no, that's not what he meant.~ Goku tried to tell himself that's not what he meant but the way he said it just pointed to yes, and this sickened him. Just then the music was stopped and everybody looked up at The King.  
  
"My fellow Saiyans, I bet some of you are wondering why I am holding this grand ball an in such short notice. Well my fine Saiyans tonight is a greater night than what you think it is," The King said with a smile.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this," Goku whispered.  
  
"Why not," Chloe asked.  
  
"I just don't like how he said that last part."  
  
"My only son has be training very hard to become you new king and he has past at that with flying colors, but there is just on thing he is missing, and that is a mate," The King said.  
  
"I defiantly don't like this," Goku said.  
  
"Me nether," Chloe looked at Goku a little worried at how this might end up.  
  
"Well my son has already chosen his mate to be from a far off planet called Earth. My Saiyans I give to you the lovely Princess Bulma," The King said as everyone in the room applauded.  
  
"All of you great Saiyans have been chosen to witness my son become the King of this great planet tonight, take honor and pride in this special moment as my son, Vegeta, clams Princess Bulma so they both my become King and Queen," The King said. Goku's heart nearly stopped when the King said this and his power stared to rise quickly.  
  
"Oh no, it's all coming together now," Chloe said as she sank into the floor, "The dress has a low cut neck making it easier to bit her neck, and the beautifully decorated ball, but why did he have it so soon."  
  
"He was worried about me," Goku said in a low tone with his power still rising.  
  
"What, no... not now... not him... no," Bulma whispered to herself as she was pulled out of her chair by Vegeta.  
  
"You'll love being Queen, my Bulma," Vegeta said with a smirk as he lowered his head to her neck and let his breath warm her skin. A tear ran down Bulma's face there was nothing she could do; there was no hope for her now.  
  
"No!" Goku shouted as a gust of wind from his power shot thought the room. He then sprang into action and slammed Vegeta into the wall making sure not to harm Bulma in anyway.  
  
"Goku," Bulma said with a smile. Goku turned around and Bulma ran into his arms.  
  
"Bulma I-" Goku's sentence was cut short by Vegeta's knee ramming into his back. Goku held a firm grip on Bulma and he turned in the air and slammed into a column with his back so he wouldn't hurt Bulma. Goku was knocked out for a seconded until he heard Bulma's screaming. He came back when he realized Bulma had been taken from his arms.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku yelled out. He charged at Nappa who had taken her away.  
  
"I don't think so brother," Radtiz now appeared at the scene and punched Goku away.  
  
"I don't have time for you!" Goku yelled. For a split seconded Goku's eyes turned aqua and he smashed Radtiz into a wall with what looked like a slap of his hand.  
  
"Goku!" Goku whirled around and flew after Nappa with a fast speed one even he had never reached before. Goku disappeared and then reappeared in front of Nappa. His fist contacted with Nappa's jaw sending him to the ground. Goku made damn sure to get Bulma out of his arms before he did that though.  
  
"Are you ok Bulma?" Goku looked Bulma over for any cuts or bruises, manly at her neck for a bite mark.  
  
"I am now. Thank you Goku," Bulma said as she held onto Goku's neck with all her might.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Goku made his own exit in the ceiling for his escape.  
  
"You go Kakarot," Chloe said as she watched them leave with a smile on her face. Of course her voice was heard well seeing as only her, Bardock, two beat up Saiyans, the king, and a very pissed Vegeta.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: What is to happen to Bulma and Goku, will they make it out. I know this is so mean of me but you'll find out next chapter. But I'm sure I will have the next chapter out much sooner than this one, I can assure you of that. *Everybody in the audience looks at Goten's baby dragon like she's lying* Don't look at me like that I'm serious. *The audience glares.* But... *Sighs* Fine I will prove you all wrong! The next chapter will come out faster than that one, and no I don't mean like one day less than how long it took me with this one, more like two. *Gets hit by a tomato* Gosh can't you take a joke. Don't worry about it ok. Till then review if you want to just no more tomatoes. Thanks. *Runs off to cower in a corner, but then gets chased to her computer to type.*   
  
OH and Nova S. I hope your happy I did the purring thing like you asked me to. Hehehe. ^-^ I'm just so nice aren't I. 


	13. Trapped

AN: I'm so happy you liked my last chapter, and there where no tomatoes. Hehehe. *Grins then looks over at Nova S. with an energy beam* Ya know I think I would prefer a tomato over that any day. It's a good thing she's just joking. *Nervous laughter*. Well what did I tell ya, I got this chapter out so much faster than the other one. I am so good. Well thanks ya so much for the reviews, I loved them all. I'll shut up now a let you read this chapter. *Smiles.* Enjoy.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 13: Trapped  
  
"You idiots!" Vegeta screamed, "Can't you do anything right?!" With that said Vegeta made his own hole and flew out after Goku and Bulma.  
  
"This isn't right Nappa, my bother is weaker than I am. How could he have just flicked me away like a little harmless flee," Radtiz said as Nappa helped him up.  
  
"I don't know, but he got Bulma away from me like I was nothing, and I'm an Elite Solder," Nappa said.  
  
"His speed was incredible too, but how. He is weaker than me when we train, pulse his tail was pulled out by Vegeta. It's just isn't right," Radtiz said.  
  
"I say we go after him, I'm sure the two of us can stop him together."  
  
"Yeah." Radtiz said as they both flew out of the ballroom.  
  
*Outside of the castle*  
  
"Drop her Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he appeared in front of him.  
  
"Never!" Goku spat, backing away from him.  
  
"Give me Bulma now and I will spar you the beating of your life."  
  
"HA... and what could you do to me," Goku laughed, "I don't have a tail anymore, what's going to save you from this fight now."  
  
"You worthless excuse of a Saiyan, or should I even call you that, you have no tail so you have no honor of being call a Saiyan."  
  
"Good cause I would never want to be what you are," Goku spat, "You're noting but a low life asshole that doesn't deserve such a woman as Bulma. Your nothing to me but something you scrap off the bottom of your shoe."  
  
"How dare you!" Vegeta hollered as he powered up, "Come over here and say it to my face you dirty tailless monkey."  
  
"Isn't that what I just did?"   
  
"Hang on Vegeta," Nappa said from behind Goku.  
  
"Let us take care of him," Radtiz said.  
  
"You mean like what you did last time?"   
  
"So you haven't had enough beating yet have you, well come on, take your best shot," Goku said with a smirk.  
  
"But Goku," Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, they're nothing," Goku whispered as he dropped to the ground to let Bulma go, "Now find a safe spot to stay."  
  
"But what about Vegeta?"   
  
"He should know better than to stay away from you while I'm battling," Goku said as he flew up in the air level with the two Saiyans, "So you're egger to get you're asses whooped by me again."  
  
"You only wish," Nappa spat.  
  
"I don't need to," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"We'll see about that," Radtiz said as he flew behind Goku.  
  
"Oh so you're going to try that opposite side thing, I was expecting something more original, but you do know that this plain never works," Goku said as he put both his hands behind his head in a relaxing position.  
  
"We'll show you," Nappa said as they both charged at Goku. Right when they where about to punch him, Goku turned sideways and their punches breezed right past him. Goku dropped his arms and knocked the back of both their heads sending them flying to the ground.  
  
"Is that the best you have?" Vegeta prepared to hit Goku's back with both his fists locked together as he was looking down at the two trying to get out of the hole they just made. Vegeta slammed his fist down but it went right through Goku.  
  
"An after image," Vegeta said in shock.  
  
"Now Vegeta, I though you where better than that. Trying to hit a guy with his back turned. I'm very disappointed in you," Goku said in a mocking tone. Vegeta turned around and there was Goku with a big smile on his face. Radtiz appeared behind Goku and was about to fire a ki blast at him. Goku turned around and bounced the beam back at him.  
  
"You too Radtiz! I'm ashamed." Goku left an after image just for Nappa to blast another beam from above, only for it to go strait to the ground. Goku appeared in front of Radtiz and grabbed his wrist slinging him up into the air at Nappa.  
  
"You two are just way to easy." Goku crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Vegeta who was in complete shock, "Something wrong Vegeta? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"How did you get so strong? You where nothing last time I fought you."   
  
"Come on Vegeta, I thought you of all people would know. I was as strong as you when we fought the first time, I was just to afraid to fight back because of the other people in the castle, I didn't want to hurt them. I got stronger when you beat me, and now there's no one here to hurt but you and your poor excuse of guards."  
  
"But you're third class," Vegeta said.  
  
"So, that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Goku said.  
  
"I'm the strongest! Not you me, and I will defeat you!" Vegeta yelled as he charged at Goku just to punch one of his after images again. Goku kicked him from his left side sending him skidding across the ground.  
  
"Rage blinds the fighter, didn't they teach you that?" Just then Goku leaned backwards dogging both Nappa and Radtiz's punch just for them to punch each other.  
  
"Wow! You almost had me there," Goku said as he grabbed Nappa's arm and slung him into Radtiz sending them both to the ground. Vegeta charged at Goku just to hit another after image.  
  
"Damn you Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he looked behind him to find Goku holding his tail.  
  
"Well, would you look here? I've got your tail," Goku said with a smile as Vegeta dropped to his knees.  
  
"I thought you said it was wrong to grab a Saiyan's tail," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm only doing this to get back at you," Goku said, "If I can't have a tail, then why should you." Goku squeezed his tail and Vegeta dropped down now on all fours.  
  
"But I'm not like you, I'm not a snake in the grass. Plus I don't need to use your weakness for my advantage, I'm a true fighter," Goku said as he let go of Vegeta's tail then kicked him in the stomach sending him rolling across the grass.  
  
"Why didn't you pull my tail out?" Vegeta laid there staring up at the starry sky.  
  
"Because I think your pride is already battered enough, you know having a third class beat you and all," Goku said.  
  
"Who said you've beaten me?" Vegeta said as he looked over at Goku.  
  
"Well, you do look like you've had the shit beaten out of you lying over there like that," Goku said as he tuned around just to find Vegeta smirking at him.  
  
"I look like I've had the shit beaten out of me huh," Vegeta said as he grabbed Goku's shirt and held him up in the air.  
  
"Yeah, and you still do."  
  
"Really," Vegeta said as he dropped him then as he was falling he kicked Goku up into the air. Vegeta appeared above him then slammed him back to the ground, and just before Goku was about to hit the ground Vegeta appeared below and kicked him across the field making a long skid mark on the ground.  
  
"Goku!" Bulma called out as she began to run over to him.  
  
"Stop there woman," Vegeta said as he aimed a beam at her and Bulma immediately stopped, "Get back to where you where." Bulma backed away slowly and stared to walk back.  
  
"Shoot her and die," Goku said as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and glared at him.  
  
"Really," Vegeta said as he shot one only for it to hit the ground a foot away from her. Bulma screamed as she dropped to the ground in shock and stared at the hole in the ground. ~That could have been me.~ Goku tightened his grip on Vegeta's arm and slung him into the ground. Goku still had the grip on his arm so he tossed Vegeta up in the air and shoot several beams at him. Vegeta knocked away all the beams and the last one Vegeta hit away was aimed right for Bulma. Bulma screamed as she covered her face waiting for the impact.  
  
"Bulma!" Goku yelled as he flew to Bulma. Goku stopped right in front of Bulma and let the beam hit him square in the chest.  
  
"Goku, are you ok?" Bulma asked when she uncovered her face.  
  
"Yeah," Goku turned around and smiled at Bulma, but before Bulma got to thank Goku he flew up in the air and faced Vegeta.  
  
"Getting hit by your own blast... pretty bad," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"I've had it with you. I'm sick of your selfish ways and I can't take it any more. If I wasn't here you would have let Bulma die," Goku said as he powered up.  
  
"What do you mean? If you weren't here that beam wouldn't have went towards her," Vegeta said. Goku froze ~He's right, that was my beam... No he shouldn't have hit it towards her, it's his fault.~  
  
"No... Shut up!" Goku yelled as his hair flickered from blond to black, and his eyes from black to aqua.  
  
"What... what is this?" Vegeta backed away from Goku, "Is he going... no he can't be going Super Saiyan, he's just a third class."  
  
"I hate you Vegeta!" Goku yelled as his hair turned solid gold and his eyes aqua.  
  
"He is... he's a Super Saiyan," Vegeta whispered. ~Now how am I going to beat him, this isn't right, I'm supposed to be the strongest not him, me!~  
  
"Scared... you should be," Goku said as he looked up at him.  
  
"How did you... do that... why wasn't it me?"   
  
"Your not worthy."   
  
"You ass hole!"   
  
"Now, now Vegeta, I could never steel that title from you," Goku said with a smirk.  
  
"Why you little-" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma's scream.  
  
"Let go of me you creep!" Bulma yelled as she tried to get out of Radtiz's grip.  
  
"Hey little brother look at who I have," Radtiz grinned evilly up at him.  
  
"Let her go!" Goku yelled as he stared to fly to her.  
  
"Goku, look out!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"What?" Goku said but before he could do anything there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he passed out.  
  
"Good job Nappa," Vegeta said, "It looks like you can be of good use after all."  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I don't think he'll be getting up any time soon," Nappa said as he tossed Goku over his shoulder.  
  
"Radtiz take that woman to her room and lock the door. Nappa take Kakarot to the dungeon," Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
"Yes sir!" They both said.  
  
"Let me go!" Bulma said as she was drug off.  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
"Owwwww... my neck," Goku said as he sat up, "Where am I?"  
  
"The dungeon," A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Goku asked as he looked around.  
  
"The names Tien, I'm a space pirate, and you are?" Goku looked over and there was a three-eyed man in the jail cell across from his.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kakarot, but you can call me Goku."  
  
"So what are you in here for, I saw some big ugly guy drag you in, are you a pirate too?" Tien asked.  
  
"No, I live on this planet, I... well kinda disobeyed that asshole Prince Vegeta by trying to take his mate, I was so close to getting him too. This just isn't far," Goku said as he pounded his fist in the wall making an eco through the room.  
  
"Wow! All I did was try and steel some money, and jewels off one of their space ships."  
  
"Hey, I heard about you, but that was last year, gosh you're still in here?"   
  
"Yep, sucks doesn't it," Tien said with a smirk. Goku walked up to the bars and examined them.  
  
"Only bars, gosh you think they could do better," Goku said as he stared to pull on the bars but they didn't move, "What? Why can't I break it?" Goku's hands slipped and he fell backwards.  
  
"I already tried that, you can't get through, this is Ka-ching, the hardest medal in the universe," Tien said.  
  
"Now you tell me," Goku said as he sat up.  
  
"So, Vegeta's mate, what is she like?"   
  
"Where do you want me to start?" Goku asked as he lied down on his bed that was in the cell with him.  
  
"That good huh?" Tien asked, "What's her name, I could have heard about her?"  
  
"Bulma."   
  
"Yep I've heard of her, word travels fast here," Tien said, "She has blue hair right."  
  
"Yeah," Goku said.  
  
"She sounds neat," Tien said.  
  
"Um Tien, introduce me," A girls voice said from the cell next to Tien's.  
  
"Oh yeah, Goku this is Launch, my partner in crime," Tien said.  
  
"And girlfriend," Launch said and Tien blushed.  
  
"Yeah," Tien said.  
  
"Hi Launch," Goku said as he walked over to the bars to find a blond girl smiling at him.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting ya, so you fought over a girl huh?" Goku blushed lightly.  
  
"You could put it that way," Goku said.  
  
"You're not like any of these barbarians here, are you sure you're not on of them?" Launch asked.  
  
"I know, but sadly I am one of them."  
  
"I like you Goku, you got a lot of spunk I can tell," Launch said with a smile. Just then something stirred up in the air that Launch didn't like and she sneezed, changing into a different girl with dark blue hair.  
  
"Oh my," Launch said.  
  
"What the?" Goku said as he stared at her.  
  
"Oh hello there, did you just arrive?" Launch asked.  
  
"But you where just a blond," Goku said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that was my other half," Launch said with a smile.  
  
"Other... half?"   
  
"Launch has a split personality, when she sneezes she changes," Tien said.  
  
"Oh... ok," Goku said still not getting it.  
  
"I'm Launch, what's your name?"   
  
"Um... Goku."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meat you Goku," Launch said with a yawn, "But I think I'm going to get some sleep now, good night boys."  
  
"Good night Launch," Tien said.  
  
"Good night," Goku said.  
  
"So how long do you think your going to be in for?"   
  
"I don't know, but knowing my luck they'll try and kill me fore what I did," Goku said as he lied back down.  
  
"Well, I'm tiered, I'll see ya in the morning," Tien said as he lied down also. Goku rolled over in his bed and sighed. ~I hope Bulma's ok.~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I am so proud of myself for getting this chapter out so soon. *Grins* I hoped you liked this chapter and I hope the fighting scene didn't suck to much, I so hate typing fighting scenes, but I will, don't ask me why but I just do. Any way review if you want to and I'll try and have the next chapter out soon. ^-^ 


	14. A Visitor

AN: So sorry this chapter took so long. I really didn't think this chapter would take that long... but it did, what luck I have. -_- Any way thanks for the reviews I loved them all, hehehe. It looks like my spelling is still a little bit on the rocks... but I'm trying really I am. So hopefully this chapter doesn't have many spelling error... I hope. *Sighs* Oh well enjoy.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 14: A Visitor  
  
Bulma lay in her bed with her face in the pillow ready to scream, she didn't know why she wanted to, but she did. Bulma sat up and tossed the pillow at the door and it landed in the floor over the small pile of other things she had thrown at it. (Including her breakfast tray, the food on it, the clock that woke her up, and now the other pillow that was on her bed.)  
  
"I'll kill him," Bulma glared at her door, "I need my pillow back now." Bulma fell back in her bed and sighed. Just then the scene of last night played through her head.  
  
"I hate him," Bulma said as she bit down on her bottom lip trying to remain calm.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Goku!" Bulma yelled as she watched Nappa fly off with him.  
  
"Radtiz, go back to the ball, I will take Bulma to her room instead," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes sir," Radtiz said as he dropped Bulma.  
  
"Come on," Vegeta said as he reached out to grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me," Bulma hissed as, backing away from him.  
  
"Get used to me, you will be mine sooner than you think," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"What a sad life I'll have," Bulma sighed as she walked on. There was silence for a while until Vegeta broke it with a question.  
  
"What is it that you see in Kakarot and not me?" Vegeta asked out if the blue.  
  
"Well for one thing he shows compassion and you don't, he's caring, loyal, loving, sweet, gentle, basically every thing your not," Bulma said as she glared at him.  
  
"He's weak, that's all he is," Vegeta said.  
  
"He's not weak!" Bulma shouted, "I may not know a lot about your people, but I know Goku is stronger than you, I felt his power rush past me back there, and it was nothing compared to yours."  
  
"Shut up woman, you don't know anything."  
  
"How do you know that, you haven't even taken the time like Goku has to get to know me," Bulma said.  
  
"Well then Kakarot sure has wasted a lot of time then hasn't he." Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Ass," Bulma walked on ahead of him.  
  
"You do know that if you treated me with the respect I should get then I would show you the same, I'm only doing this because this is how you treat me," Vegeta said as he walked behind her.  
  
"You're not worth any respect," Bulma spat.  
  
"Then you're not either," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why are you fallowing me? I know my way back," Bulma said.  
  
"I'm only being courteous," Vegeta said.  
  
"Is this what that is... well damn, I though you where just being annoying," Bulma spat.  
  
"Look here woman," Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and turned her around to face him, "I'm trying to be nice to you, but apparently that's not good enough cause you're just going to be a bitch to me either way. So how about we get this over with so we can both go on our ways."  
  
"Get what over with," Bulma tried to back away but every step she took Vegeta got closer.  
  
"Our bondage."  
  
"Our...what?!" Bulma asked as she backed up into the castle wall.  
  
"Our bondage... you know, what I was about to do when Kakarot rudely interrupted me," Vegeta said as he pined Bulma to the wall.  
  
"You know I don't know what you about to do, maybe you could explain it to me," Bulma said as she tried to get loose, "And why don't you just take your time in explaining it to me, because it takes me a very long time to under stand things like this."  
  
"How about I show you instead," Vegeta said as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Ummm... no I'd more prefer if you explained it to me," Bulma said still trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Fine, I bite you on you neck. That means that I have clamed you." Vegeta explained as he leaned in but Bulma moved.  
  
"Bite! Um don't you think that's a little painful," Bulma said, "I have a better idea, how about you let me go, and we just say where bonded."  
  
"It's not that easy woman," Vegeta said as he leaned in again but Bulma just moved again to stop him.  
  
"How about we do this tomorrow, cause right now I don't feel like getting bitten," Bulma said.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until I sink my teeth into your neck," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, what a very nice choose of words, but that's just to bad cause... I'm leaving," Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's tail and his grip on her quickly loosened.  
  
"Damn you woman," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Now don't you wish Goku would pulled you tail out," Bulma said as she walked around him with his tail in her hand.  
  
"Let go woman before I..." Vegeta was shut up with a yank from Bulma.  
  
"Now I hate to just go like this, especially with out giving you my special good-bye," Bulma said as she pulled his tail again and he fell onto his knees, "Well I have to go, see ya." With that Bulma pulled his tail again then took off running.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta hollered as he stud up wobbling a little bit. Bulma turned the corner of the castle and lucky for her there was a window open. ~Good~ Bulma sighed as she climbed through just to end up in the ballroom.  
  
"Miss Bulma," Bardock said as he walked up to her a little concerned.  
  
"Bardock," Bulma sighed, "Can you take me to my room, I need to get there really fast."  
  
"Of course Miss Bulma," Bardock said as he took Bulma and ran out of the room.   
  
*At Bulma's room*  
  
"Thank you so much Bardock," Bulma said.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking but... why did you want to get to you're room so fast?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I just... needed to get away from Vegeta, that's all," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh... well is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
"No, but thanks anyway Bardock," Bulma said.  
  
"Umm... Miss Bulma, may I ask you just one more question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What happened to Kakarot?" Bulma looked down at her feet.  
  
"Oh... he got taken away," Bulma sighed.  
  
"Where did they take him?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I think the dungeon."  
  
"Ok... Thank you Miss Bulma," Bardock said as he stared to walk off.  
  
"Bardock, can I ask you a question now?" Bulma asked with a faint smile.  
  
"Of course Miss Bulma."  
  
"When you go to see Goku... can you take me with you?"  
  
"Of course," Bardock said.  
  
"And one more thing," Bulma said, "Please don't call me Miss Bulma."  
  
"Ok... Bulma," Bardock said as he walked off.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
There was a knock at her door. Bulma looked over and glared at the door. "Go away," Bulma spat.  
  
"Woman I have been patient for the last hour, now let me in or I'll brake the door down," Vegeta said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Go ahead, I'd like to see you try," Bulma said.  
  
"I'm warning you woman," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry mister ass, but I'm NOT letting you in after last night," Bulma said.  
  
"Just let me in and we'll talk about it," Vegeta said.  
  
"That's a bunch of bull shit," Bulma said, "Just go away... far away."  
  
"I warned you," Vegeta said as he gathered a little ball of ki and shot the door down.  
  
"You asshole!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta walked in, "Get out!"  
  
"I'm not holding off this bondage any more," Vegeta said as he pined Bulma to the bed.  
  
"Get off me!" Bulma shouted as she glared at Vegeta.  
  
"I wasn't going to do it the hard way last night, but you want it the hard way don't you?" They both glared at each other.  
  
"I don't want to be your mate, now get off me," Bulma said as she squirmed under him.  
  
"To bad," Vegeta said as he leaned down and right when his teeth where touching her skin he was pulled away. Bulma looked up and there was Goku in his Super Saiyan form smiling down at Bulma.  
  
"Go-Goku," Bulma stuttered. Goku's smile got wider as he reached out his hand and waited for Bulma to grabbed it.  
  
"Thank you Goku," Bulma said as she took his hand and was immediately pulled up to him and into his embrace. Bulma snuggled into his chest as he took off out the window.  
  
"Thank you so much, you the best," Bulma said as she looked up only to find Vegeta.  
  
"I'm glade," Vegeta said with a smirk and he leaned down and bit Bulma on the neck.  
  
"No!" Bulma yelled as she sat up in bed with sweat forming on her face. ~I fell asleep..... Thank god it wasn't real.~ Bulma laid back down and relaxed but was cut short by a knock at her door.  
  
"Miss Bulma... I mean Bulma, are you ok?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Bardock... Oh yes I'm fine," Bulma said as she walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes I'm fine," Bardock looked down at the floor and saw all the stuff that had been thrown at the door.  
  
"Is there some kind of target on the back of this door or something?"   
  
"Oh that... Hehe, I got a little um frustrated," Bulma said as she blushed lightly and looked down at her feet, "So... what are you doing here?"  
  
"You do what to see Kakarot don't you?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Oh yes, are you going now?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great, lets go," Bulma said as she pushed Bardock out of her room and closed the door.  
  
*At the Dungeon*  
  
"What business do you have here?" a guard asked.  
  
"I need to see my son Kakarot, he was brought in here last night," Bardock asked.  
  
"You may enter sir, but you must stay out," the guard said as he looked over to Bulma.  
  
"What?!" Bulma yelled, "Why?"  
  
"Because you're Princess Bulma, and the Prince gave us strict orders not to let you in," The guard said.  
  
"...um... who said I was Princess Bulma," Bulma said, the guard looked at her a little confused.  
  
"But you look like her," the guard said.  
  
"...well of course I do. I'm Bulma's twin sister...Bunny," Bulma said as she smiled at the guard.  
  
"Nice try Princess but your not getting in," the guard said.  
  
"I told you I'm Bunny," Bulma said.  
  
"Go!" the guard shouted.  
  
"Asshole," Bulma said as she stomped off. ~I'll show him~ Bulma smirked as she walked off.  
  
"Are you going or not?" the guard asked Bardock.  
  
"Um... yeah," Bardock said as he glared at him then walked down the hall until he found Goku's cell.  
  
"Dad?" Goku asked as he got up off the floor and walked over to the bars just to find him glaring at him, "I know, I know, here let me say it for you, 'Kakarot what the hell is wrong with you,' am I right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no, that's how you always start out when I did something wrong," Goku asked.  
  
"Not this time. I felt you battle with Vegeta... and well I'm sorry I didn't believe you could do it," Bardock said with a smile.  
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Go Super Saiyan... I'm real proud of you," Bardock said, "and you sure showed Vegeta huh."  
  
"...thanks...what about Bulma... is she ok," Goku asked as he blushed a little.  
  
"How sweet," Launch said as Goku glared at her.  
  
"Bulma's fine, she was with me but the guard wouldn't let her in," Bardock said.  
  
"I kinda thought I heard her yelling," Goku said with a smile.  
  
*At the Entrance to the Dungeon*  
  
"What business do you have here?" the guard asked.  
  
"Chloe Pepper, I'm here to see Go... I mean Kakarot, I'm one of his friends," Chloe said as she held up am ID card to show him.  
  
"You may go in Chloe," the guard said.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe said then she coughed out the word 'ass.'  
  
"Excuse me?" the guard asked as he glared at her.  
  
"Oh no, excuse me, I have a bad cough," Chloe said as she walked past him with a smirk on her face, although you could barley see her face because of the hat she was warring.  
  
"Hi Goku," Chloe said as she walked up to the cell. Goku looked at her a little confused. ~What's going on here I smell Bulma but the name tag said Chloe... wait a seconded~  
  
"Bulma... is that you?" Goku asked with a small smile.  
  
"... No I'm Chloe, of course it's me," Bulma said as she took off the hat letting her blue hair fall down onto her shoulder.  
  
"Bulma, it is you!" Goku shouted with a big smile on his face as he took her hands in his.  
  
"Quiet Goku, the guard thinks I'm Chloe," Bulma said.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok." Goku wanted so bad to take Bulma in his arms and hug her but he refrained for doing so for two reasons 1: He was behind bars and it would be a little bit difficult to do that, and 2: He knew Launch would make some kind of remark at them. So instead he just held her hands and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok too," Bulma said.  
  
"Introduce me Goku," Launch said.  
  
"Oh... right, Bulma this is Launch and that's Tien um... he's behind you, but he's asleep," Goku said.  
  
"Hi Launch," Bulma said with a smile. Goku then got a whiff of something he didn't want to smell. ~Is that... no it can't be.~ Goku looked at Bulma and then got a little worried.  
  
"Is something wrong Goku?"   
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Um... when I was taken away did Vegeta...um... bit you?" Goku asked with a small blush forming on his face. He then looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact at the moment.  
  
"No... But he did try to," Bulma said.  
  
"He did?" Goku looked up at her, his ki rising slightly, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No," Bulma said.  
  
"Good," Goku said as he took one of his hands away from Bulma's hand and gently stroked the side of her face with his index finger. Bulma turned a dark shad of red and looked down at the floor.  
  
"How cute," Launch said with a smile. Bulma blush intensified even more. Goku just smiled down at her without a care in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Finally!!! Gosh this chapter took me so long to type, and I'm so sorry about that. I seriously didn't think it was going to take that long. And what gets me is I had it all planed out in my head I just couldn't type it the way I wanted it to come out. So if this chapter sucks you know why. LOL. Well any way I hope it wasn't to bad. Review if you really want to. ^-^ 


	15. A Plan

AN: I am SO SORRY. *cries* This chapter took so long to get out, and I really didn't think it was going to take this long, and I know my last chapter wasn't my best...actually I think it's my worst. *sighs* But this chapter will me mucho better, I promise. *gets suspicious looks* I'm serious, trust me. But I am sorry for it taking so long, I would have had it out sooner it's just either my internet or fanfiction that's being mean to me, because it hasn't let me on in like 3 days. *glares at her computer.* Anyway I'm sorry this chapter took so long and I'm very happy with the ones who reviewed me, your the best. Well, I'll shut up now and let ya read. Enjoy.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 15: A Plan  
  
Goku didn't like the fact that Bulma wasn't looking at him, so he took the same index finger that had been gently rubbing the side of her face and lifted up her chin so they could make eye contact.  
  
"Can I ask you something else?"   
  
"Of course Goku."  
  
"If Vegeta tried to... bit you, then how did you get away?"  
  
"Well, lets just say I should be thanking you for not pulling out his tail when you had the chance," Goku stared to laughing as he thought about Bulma getting away from him by using his tail.  
  
"I wish I could have been there to see his face when you did that to him," Goku laughed, "I bet he's felling pretty bad right now."  
  
"Well, he deserved it," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure he did," Goku said as he stopped laughing and stared into Bulma's ocean blue eyes with a smile on his face. Goku leaned up to the bars and pulled Bulma up to him. And for the first time with out caring that Vegeta would smell his sent on Bulma or catch him, he kissed Bulma full on the lips through the bars, loving every moment of it. He will admit it wasn't the most romantic spot, but it fit the moment anyway, and that's all that mattered to him.  
  
Launch was a little stunned by this and Bardock turned around to face the other direction a little embarrassed at his son for showing such emotion in this kind of place. But Goku didn't care, and neither Bulma as she slipped her arms into his cell and wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer, if that was even possible with the bars in the way and the fact they where already close. Goku was the first to pull away, a little uncomfortable with the bars. Bulma let out a slight moan in protest, but let him go anyway.  
  
"Bulma... I need to tell you something," Goku said and he looked down at Bulma.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Bulma... I...umm... I..." Goku stared but couldn't seem to get it out.  
  
"Well, look at this little love fest, I'm guessing this is the great Bulma," Tien said.  
  
"Oh... you must be Tien. Goku told me about you, but you where sleeping," Bulma said as she turned around and slipped her arms out from his cell, but Goku held onto her hand.  
  
"Yep that's me, it's nice to finally meet you. Goku has been talking about you non..." Tien trailed off when he saw Goku glaring at him, "U m... you and all the things you've done. It's sounds like you two get along... great." Goku rolled his eyes at him and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, we've had some fun times," Bulma said as she turned around to face Goku, "Now... what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I... I-I...I..." Goku was at a lose of words at the moment with Bulma looking him strait in the eye smiling.  
  
"Well," Bulma said as she tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"I...I... I want you to come visit me again... please," Goku said.  
  
"Of course Goku," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Hey you two, your time is up, get out," the guard said.  
  
"I'll see you later then, OK," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah... well come back soon," Goku said as he pulled Bulma up to him and kissed her one last time. When the kiss ended Goku pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "If you can, come back a night. The guard will be asleep so you can get in easier."  
  
"...Well see ya," Bulma said as she nodded slightly at Goku and put on her hat.  
  
"Latter," Bardock said as he walked out and Bulma fallowed close behind.  
  
"Bye dad, bye Bulma," Goku said as he waved at them even though their backs where facing him, he didn't care.   
  
"So Goku...what did you tell Bulma?" Tien asked.  
  
"Nothing," Goku said as he sat down on the floor and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Liar! What did you tell her?" Tien asked again.  
  
"I told her good bye again," Goku said as he looked away.  
  
"Liar, you said more than good bye," Tien said.  
  
"Come on Goku spill," Launch said.  
  
"You really want to know?"   
  
"Well duh, why else would we be asking," Launch said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Tien said.  
  
"Ok..." Goku said as he stud up and walked over to the bars, "I told her..."  
  
"Told her what?" Launch asked.  
  
"Good night," Goku said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Goku!" Launch yelled, "If I wasn't behind bars I'd come over there and kick you ass."   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Goku said with a chuckle as he laid down on his bed.  
  
"It's not even night time," Tien said.  
  
"So... I was just... telling her that cause I might not be able to see her until tomorrow," Goku said trying to come up with a good excuse.  
  
"Whatever," Tien said as he sat down on his bed giving up on him.  
  
*Out in the hall*  
  
"Well Bulma, I must admit that getting Chloe's ID card to get in was a very good idea," Bardock said as he smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Yeah I know," Bulma said with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"So... are you going to go back at night time like Kakarot asked?"   
  
"What... how-how did you know he said that?" Bulma asked in shock and amazement.  
  
"Saiyan's have very good hearing," Bardock said, "So are you?"  
  
"You're as bad as Chloe, you know that," Bulma said as she took off the hat, Bardock lightly laughed but stopped as soon as he stared.  
  
"Kakarot tells me the same thing sometimes," Bardock said, "But you don't need to answer my question, I think I already know."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"   
  
"Well... seeing as you two seemed inseparable in there, I'd say your going back," Bardock said as he looked down at Bulma to find her blushing madly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty good guess," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, lets change the subject. I was wondering if you could help me out with something in the lab. You see I'm working on this new ship with a different design to make it go faster to places, and I'd like you to take a look at it for me," Bardock said, "That is if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Bulma said, "I mean it's not like I have anything better to do."   
  
"Great, come with me please," Bardock said as he walked down some halls and Bulma fallowed him until they entered the Mechanical lab.  
  
"So... which one is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"This one," Bardock said as he pointed to a large ship, "You see, this is a rather large ship and it goes much slower than any of the others. It is a good ship for training or if you think your going to spend a long time away from home. It has two stories in it, the top on is you're basic control room with a gravity room built in, and below is the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen."  
  
"Looks cool, but if you ask me I think you should lose this heavy landing gear, and put in something lighter. Plus, does it go into the ship or stay out all the time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It stays out," Bardock answered.  
  
"Ok... it would also be better if you made the landing gear go into the ship, with it sticking out like that it will slow down the ship... if my calculations are right it should speed it up to at least 3-6 more m.p.h. depending on the metal you use," Bulma said as she studied the ship. Bardock was truly amazed at how much Bulma knew and what he should have seen on his own.  
  
"Well... thank you Bulma, if you don't mind me asking could you help me in switching the landing gear?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Of course," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok, so what kind of landing gear do you thing we should use?"  
  
"Hmm... I think you should keep the design of these, just make it a lighter but still strong metal, and just make it retractable...it shouldn't take to long to fix as long as I have the proper tools." Bulma said as she walked around the ship.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Thank you Bulma," Bardock said as he tried to wipe the oil off of his hands but wasn't doing a good job at it.  
  
"No problem Bardock, it was fun," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"...um...Bulma I have this idea..." Bardock trailed off.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, the main reason why I'm fixing up this ship is because I have this plain to get Kakarot out of here and to safety, because well... for what he did... you know stealing you, he's going to get a death sentence," Bardock said as he lowered his head when he heard Bulma gasp.  
  
"And well tomorrow is... umm... his..." Bardock trailed off.  
  
"Execution day," Bulma finished as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"Yes, and you see, Kakarot is by fare the strongest man on this planet, all I need you to do is when you go back to see him to night is to tell him this plain, ok," Bardock said.  
  
"I will... So what is it?" Bulma asked as she wiped away a tear before it could run down her face.  
  
"Well... when he is about to get... killed, I wanted him to charge into an attack, you know go Super Saiyan," Bardock stopped when he got a strange look from Bulma.  
  
"Super Saiyan?"  
  
"You know... when he got all that power," Bardock tried to explain.  
  
"You mean when he got the golden hair and thoughts dazzling... I mean aqua eyes, and he was glowing and every thing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't there, but I'm guessing that's it," Bardock said.  
  
"Oh, ok, keep going," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok, he can go Super Saiyan and just let lose and attack people that try and stop him. I need you to tell him to come here, I'll have the ship up and running and ready for tack off. All I need you to do is ask him what planet he wants to go to. OK," Bardock said.  
  
"Sure I can do that, no problem," Bulma said.  
  
"Great," Bardock said, Bulma smiled but it quickly faded away. Bardock knew just what was on her mind, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Worry about what?"   
  
"If I know Kakarot, which I do, he will take you with him," Bardock said as he walked over to his desk. Bulma blushed immediately and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Um... so ...is there any thing else I can do?" Bulma asked as she tried to change the subject.  
  
"No, that's all," Bardock said.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you later," Bulma said as she walked out still a little red in the face.  
  
"Hey Bulma," A voice called out from behind her. Bulma turned around and there was Krillin running up to her.  
  
"Oh, Hi... Krillin," Bulma said.  
  
"I heard about the big fight that Vegeta and Kakarot had," Krillin said, "You where there right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool, I wish I could have seen Kakarot kick Vegeta's ass," Krillin said, "So have you been to see him yet?"  
  
"Yeah I was there about... I think it was two hours ago," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah I talked to him early this morning. That's about the only free time I have," Krillin said, "So...did he tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"   
  
"Oh... um never mind, I have to go, I'm late for training anyway."  
  
"What are you training for anyway?"  
  
"Lord Frieza's mission, I don't like him, but I need this mission so I can move up a rank," Krillin said, "If you ask me he's a little on the Waco side, if you know what I mean." Krillin smiled as he lightly jabbing his elbow at Bulma's waist and chuckled.  
  
"...Right..." Bulma said as she nodded her head even if she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya later Bulma," Krillin said as he ran off.  
  
"Strange," Bulma said as she watched him turn the corner. ~I wonder what he meant about Goku telling me something... oh well if it's important he'll tell me when I see him tonight.~ Bulma sighed as she walked on just to run into Chloe.  
  
"Oh thank God I found you," Chloe said, "I need my ID back so I can check in at work."  
  
"Oh right sorry," Bulma said as she dug through her pockets but didn't find anything, "I must have left it in the lab."  
  
"Science or Mechanical?" Chloe asked as she hopped from foot to foot ready to run and get it.  
  
"Mechanical."  
  
"Ok thanks," Chloe said as she ran off.  
  
"Gosh, everyone is in a hurry today," Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Oh Bulma, did you get to talk to Kakarot?" Chloe asked from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said.  
  
"How is he doing?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Good I guess, all but his cell sucks," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"That's typical, well it's good to know that he's doing good," Chloe said, "Well I'll see ya later."  
  
"Bye Chloe," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
*That Night*  
  
Bulma slowly walked down in hall in hopes that she wouldn't wake anyone that might rat on her. When she got to the dungeon entrance the guard was asleep just like Goku had said. Bulma smiled as she tiptoed past the guard and into the dungeon.  
  
"Bulma you came," Goku said when he saw Bulma.  
  
"Of course," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Great, cause I need to tell you something," Goku said as he walked over to the bars.  
  
"I need to tell you something too," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok, you go first," Goku said.  
  
"Well Bardock has this plain to get you out and to a safer place," Bulma said.  
  
"He does, this is great!" Goku said, "So what's the plain?"  
  
"Well... do you know what tomorrow is?" Bulma asked.  
  
"...He told you," Goku said as he looked down.  
  
"Well he said when there about to... kill you to go Super Saiyan and attack anyone that tries to stop you. When you do that go to the Mechanical lab and Bardock will have a ship ready to launch for you," Bulma said.  
  
"You mean he's going to send me off to another planet?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well yes, but he wants to know what planet you want to go to, that way he can type in the coordinates to night so you don't have to tomorrow."   
  
"This is great and all, but what about you?"   
  
"I... don't know."  
  
"Well I'm not leaving you here for that arrogant prince to clam. Your coming with me," Goku said as he pulled Bulma to him, "I'm glad you went first cause this kinda goes into what I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked as she stared into his eyes. Goku was silent for a while, all he did was stare back at Bulma. Then finally he spoke.  
  
"I... I love you Bulma." Goku heart was pounding waiting for Bulma's reply.  
  
"Seriously, you-you love me?"   
  
"Yes... I do."  
  
"Oh my God," Bulma said as tears streamed down her face and she pulled Goku to her, "You really love me." Bulma couldn't believe her ears, she was overjoyed with tears of happiness flowing from her eyes and getting Goku's shirt wet.   
  
"Bulma... why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry," Goku said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Goku, I'm not sad," Bulma giggled as she pulled away.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Goku was a little confused but Bulma just laughed again.  
  
"Not all tears have to come from sadness Goku," Bulma said as she smiled at him, "I'm happy. I can't believe you love me." Bulma rested her head on Goku's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe?"   
  
"Cause," Bulma said as she looked up at him, "I love you too." Goku's heart leapt and he couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" Bulma mocked as Goku pulled her into a light kiss, but Bulma changed that as she pulled Goku into a more fuller kiss on the lips. They where like that for what seemed like forever, or at least they wished they where. Goku broke the kiss to look into Bulma's eyes.  
  
"So does this mean you're coming with me?"   
  
"Absolutely," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yippee I'm done with that chapter. ^-^ I hope you're not to mad at me for not updating sooner, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean for it to take so long, please don't hate me that's the last thing I'd want from my reviewer, cause you're all my friends. *Grins* Anyway like I said before I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. Please review if ya want to. 


	16. Escape

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you're all the best. But I have some very bad news to tell ya, this is my last chapter. *sobs* But at least I had fun typing it, and I know that others out there liked it. So I tried my very best to make the final chapter great. So I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Part 16: Escape  
  
Goku sat on his bed and scratched the back of his head trying to think of a place to escape to.   
  
"Thought of anything yet?" Bulma asked as she sat on the floor and leaned up against the bars of Tien's cell.  
  
"I know where I want to go. It's just I can't remember the name of it."   
  
"Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"Yeah, Piccolo's from there, you know the guy from the science lab."   
  
"...Oh, that guy you helped move that big machine and dropped it on his foot," Bulma said as she stared to giggle.  
  
"Yeah, him. He's from where I want to go," Goku said.  
  
"Ok, you want me to go ask him?" Bulma asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um... do you know where he would be at this time of night," Bulma asked.  
  
"In the Science lab. He always stays up late," Goku said.  
  
"Ok, I'll go ask," Bulma said, "But... I might not be able to come back, I'm getting kinda tiered."  
  
"That's ok, you're going to need your rest," Goku said as he walked over to the bars.  
  
"You're going to need rest too," Bulma said with a smile. Goku smiled back as he took her hands in his.  
  
"Good night Bulma," Goku said he pulled Bulma to him and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away slowly.  
  
"Night Goku," Bulma said as she smiled at him and managed to leave, even though she didn't want to.  
  
*At The Science Lab*  
  
"Piccolo, are you here?" Bulma said as she walked into the science lab.  
  
"...Oh hey Bulma. Give me a seconded and I'll be with you in a moment," Piccolo said as he mixed some liquids together only for them to explode in his face, "Nope that wasn't the right mixture either."   
  
"Are you ok?" Bulma asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo said as he wrote down notes in a book, "So what do you want?"  
  
"I need to know what planet you came from," Bulma said.  
  
"Namek... Why?"   
  
"Goku wanted to know," Bulma said.  
  
"You've seen Kakarot? How is he doing? I heard he got into a nasty fight with Vegeta, boy I wish I could have seen that."   
  
"He's doing ok, but tomorrow he's supposed to get executed," Bulma said as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Are you serious?" Piccolo asked, a little shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but Bardock has a plan to get him out. You see he's going to ship him to a different planet, and he wants to go to Namek," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, I hope it works out."   
  
"Me too, well I'll see you later Piccolo, and thanks for the help," Bulma said as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome," Piccolo said as he looked down at his experiment and frowned, "Sometimes I hate this job."  
  
*At The Mechanical Lab*  
  
"Hey Bardock," Bulma said as she walked into the mechanical room with a smile.  
  
"Hi Bulma," Bardock said without even looking at her, "What are you doing here, it's late?"  
  
"Did you not tell me to ask Goku what planet he wanted to go to?" Bulma asked now getting Bardock's attention.  
  
"Oh, so where does he want to go?"   
  
"Namek."  
  
"...Why there?" Bardock asked a little confused.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma said, "But that's where he wants to go."  
  
"Ok then," Bardock said, "It will be ready for him tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Bardock," Bulma said as she stared to walk out.  
  
"Are you going?" Bardock asked stopping Bulma instantly.  
  
"Um...yeah, I'm going too," Bulma said as she blushed madly.  
  
"I thought so," Bardock said with a smile.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," Bulma said as she walked out.  
  
"Good night Bulma," Bardock said as he pulled out a book and looked though it, "Now to find the coordinates." Bardock sighed and he flipped though pages.  
  
*In The Morning*  
  
"Woman," Vegeta's voice came to Bulma's ears as he shook her.  
  
"Go away," Bulma mumbled as she rolled over in bed.  
  
"Get up woman," Vegeta said as he shook her again.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked as she sat up and glared at him.  
  
"Get up and get dressed, we are going somewhere," Vegeta said as he stared to walk out of her room. ~Such an ass, he's not even going to say what it is, but then again I already know what it is.~ Bulma got up and dressed with a smile, she couldn't wait. It was Goku's exclusion day, but no one but a handful of people knew exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Ok, I'm done," Bulma said as she walked out and closed her door.  
  
"Good, lets go," Vegeta said as he walked off and Bulma fallowed along behind.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, where are we going?" Bulma asked just to see if he would actually tell her.  
  
"...It's just a little ceremony," Vegeta said. ~How did I know he wasn't going to tell me.~ Bulma sighed as she walked on trying to keep the smile off her face when she thought of herself and Goku escaping on a ship together. Bulma wanted to just scream with excitement, but she stopped herself from doing so.  
  
"Ok, whatever," Bulma said. They walked around the castle and ended up out side where there was a small gathering. Vegeta walked on up to the front and sat down in a chair. Bulma walked up to Bardock who was in the back with his arms crossed.  
  
"Every thing is ready Bulma, you just leave it to Kakarot, he will know what to do," Bardock whispered to her.  
  
"Have you seen him today?"  
  
"No, they wouldn't let me see him."  
  
"Woman, get here now," Vegeta said as he glared at her from across the crowd.  
  
"I have to go," Bulma said as she walked over to where Vegeta was and sat down. Just then everyone turned there attention to a crowd of big Saiyan's walking out and in the middle of the group was Goku. He had a metal caller like thing around his neck and had a hidden smirk on his face. ~Well I didn't expect this thing around my neck. The stupid thing stops me from powering up. If I power up even the slightest I get a painful shook, oh well, this just makes it more fun.~ Goku looked around for Bulma.  
  
"Um...Vegeta what's going on?" Bulma put on an innocent act.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention this was an execution for your little 'friend'," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"What?! How could you?! What did he ever do to you?" Bulma shouted as she brought up fake tears. ~I need to be a movie star with this kind of acting.~ Bulma tried not to lose he focus on her little act.  
  
"He tried to take you from me, nobody does that. It's high treason here," Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't recall being yours."  
  
"I kidnapped you so you are rightfully mine for the taking," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well Goku did carry me around all day when you went on a killing spree," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, would you wanted to come along and see all that destruction," Vegeta asked. Bulma never answered, "I rest my case."  
  
"Kakarot, you kidnapped the Prince's mate, This is known as high treason, you're sentence is death. How do you plea?" An elite Saiyan asked. Goku was silent for a moment then looked up at the crowd with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Guilty of course," Goku said.  
  
"Then you shall be executed," The man said as he held out a large beam in his hand as two other Saiyans held him in place.  
  
"Like that can kill me," Goku said as he kicked the man's hand sending the beam shooting off out of site. Then he tossed the other two men that were holding him at the one who was going to kill him knocking them all down. Goku got a small shook from doing so but regained his composure and ran for Bulma. When he got to where Bulma was he knocked Vegeta out off the way receiving a shook for the power he put into the hit, but ignored it and picked up Bulma.  
  
"Fools! Get him!" Vegeta said as some elite Saiyans ran after them.  
  
"Goku I missed you," Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran off back into the castle.  
  
"I missed you too," Goku said as he rubbed his check to hers receiving a giggle from Bulma, "Can you do me a favor and get this thing off my neck, it would help me out a lot."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Bulma asked as she stared to examine the thing.  
  
"It's some kind of neck device that's keeping me from using my full powers," Goku said.  
  
"Oh so that's why you didn't go Super Saiyan," Bulma said as she looked at the back of the thing, "Here we go."  
  
"I would have gone Super Saiyan and put on a better show, but this makes it more fun," Goku said.  
  
"You're crazy Goku."   
  
"Yeah I know," Goku said, "So do you know how to get it off?"  
  
"Yeah, do you have a needle or something like it?" Bulma asked. Goku stumbled for a moment but then regained his composer and stared to run faster.  
  
"No way! Why would I have one of thoughts?"   
  
"I know it's a stupid question but I could use one about now," Bulma said, "Of course, how could I have been so stupid." Bulma pulled out a bobby pen that was holding her hair back a little and stuck it into a little hole in the caller.  
  
"Well hello there Kakarot, where do you think you are going," Radtiz said as he blocked the hall way.  
  
"I don't have time Radtiz, get out of my way!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Got it," Bulma said as the caller slipped off Goku's neck.  
  
"Step back Bulma," Goku said as he put down Bulma.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you if that's what you're thinking," Radtiz said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Y-you're not?" Goku asked in complete shock.  
  
"I'm you big brother, I'm supposed to hate you. All big brothers are like that, but I'm not going to just stand around and let you get killed. I have a heart you know," Radtiz said as he glared at Goku, "So I'm going to help."  
  
"Y-you are?" Goku asked as his mouth dropped.  
  
"Yes, now close you're mouth, I don't want to smell you're breath," Radtiz said, "Father told me about the whole little plan long before he told you're little woman over here, he also told me all about you're little obsession over her." Bulma and Goku both blushed at the same time.  
  
"Gee wiz, I'm not telling dad anything else," Goku said.  
  
"There they are!" a Saiyan shouted.  
  
"I'll hold them off for you while you go," Radtiz said.  
  
"But... what about you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Forget me, just go," Radtiz said as Goku picked up Bulma.  
  
"Thank you Radtiz," Goku said as he smiled at his brother.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Radtiz yelled, "Go!"  
  
"Right," Goku said as he flew off.  
  
"Thanks Radtiz, I guess you're not a jerk after all!" Bulma shouted back at him.  
  
"Bulma," Goku said as he looked down at her a little disappointed.  
  
"What? He was," Bulma said, "Hey you missed the turn."  
  
"I know," Goku said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Come on Bulma, you don't expect me to leave when I still have friends locked up in the dungeon do you," Goku said.  
  
"Oh right, Tien and Launch," Bulma said, "Are they coming with us?"  
  
"Not in the same ship. I told them this morning that I would bust them out, and I told them how to work the space pods so they can go to this planet," Goku said.  
  
"What planet is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You'll find out latter," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"Well that's not far," Bulma said as they approached the dungeon. When they got there Goku knocked out the guard and took his keys and was about to go free Tien and Launch when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Kakarot what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Radtiz yelled as he flew up to the two, "You need to get to the ship fast, Vegeta is coming."  
  
"I have to free my friends," Goku said as he ran into the dungeon, "Take Bulma to the ship for me, would ya!"  
  
"Come on," Radtiz said as he grabbed Bulma by the arm and flew her away.  
  
"Goku you came," Tien said as Goku appeared out side of his cell and stared to open the door.  
  
"Well of course," Goku said as he opened his door and stared to work on Launch's.  
  
"This is so sweet of you Goku," Launch said as she smiled up at him.  
  
"You guys remember how to get to the docking port right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tien said.  
  
"Ok, good. Now the guards shouldn't be after you cause there manly looking for me so you should have no problem getting out of here," Goku said.  
  
"Ok... Oh and Goku, Good luck my friend," Tien said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, you too," Goku said as he retuned the smile then ran off out of the dungeon.  
  
*In the Mechanical Lab*  
  
"It couldn't have taken this long, where could Goku be?" Bulma asked as she stud in the doorway of the ship.  
  
"Have a little patients woman, he'll be here," Radtiz said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Maybe you should go out and look for him," Bulma said.  
  
"He doesn't need my help," Radtiz said.  
  
"I didn't say go help him, I said look for him."  
  
"Woman if you don't..." Radtiz was interrupted by the door opening.  
  
"Sorry about the delay, I ran into some guards," Goku said as he walked in.  
  
"It's about time," Radtiz said as he glared at him.  
  
"What about Tien and Launch?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They should get out safely," Goku said as he walked up to the ship and then turned to Radtiz, "Well...I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"Yeah, good riddance to you," Radtiz said, "Sorry that there's no party, we used all the decoration for the party once you're gone."  
  
"Funny Radtiz," Goku said as he glared at him.  
  
"Good-bye son," Bardock said as he placed a hand oh Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Bye father. I hope you have fun at the party," Bardock smiled at him.  
  
"I will," Bardock said with a chuckle, "And Good-bye to you too Bulma."  
  
"Bye Bardock, I'll miss you."  
  
"Wait!" Chloe yelled as she ran into the room, "Good you're still here, I over slept and I thought you would have left by now."  
  
"Chloe, I'll miss you so much," Bulma said as she ran out of the ship and hugged Chloe.  
  
"I'll miss you too Bulma," Chloe said, "But you better get going now, the guards will be here any minuet now."  
  
"Right," Bulma said as she smiled at Chloe and walked over to Goku.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"When was I not?" Bulma said as she smiled at him and they walked into the ship together.  
  
"Radtiz, open the ceiling door," Bardock said.  
  
"Right," Radtiz said as he hit a button and a hole opened up in the roof right above the ship as it stared up.  
  
"I'll miss them so much," Chloe said as she watched the ship blast off out of the room.  
  
"You know it's very strange how all of you knew they would be going at this time and be here to say Good-bye to them too," Vegeta said. Every one turned around to find him standing in the door way with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh shit," Radtiz said under his breath.  
  
"Y-your highness... I-I was... um... oh crap," Bardock said as he bowed to Vegeta but never made eye contact.  
  
"Oh crap indeed," Vegeta said as he walked in and looked up through the hole just in time to see the ship disappear and then sighed, "How did I know this was going to happen?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, but I couldn't let my son die," Bardock said.  
  
"No need to apologize," Vegeta said with a smirk, "I knew the woman liked Kakarot from day one, I'm just surprised he didn't claim her before now." Vegeta chuckled as he stared to leave the room.  
  
"So you're not going to kill us?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No. I have no intention on killing anyone, I only did this cause I knew if I tried to kill him, he would run off with the woman. I hate all that romance crap anyway, it was an eyesore seeing them together," Vegeta said as he stared to leave the room but then stopped, "By the way, did any of you let the space pirates in the dungeon go?"  
  
"No," Bardock said.  
  
"Damn that Kakarot," Vegeta said as he left with a scowl on his face.  
  
"What a relief! I thought for sure he was going to kill us," Chloe sighed.  
  
"Me too," Bardock said.  
  
*In the ship*  
  
"So Goku, where did you send Tien and Launch?" Bulma asked as she undid her seatbelt and stud up, "You said you'd tell me later, and it's later now."  
  
"I did, didn't I," Goku said with a chuckle as he undid his seatbelt also, "Guess."  
  
"No! I'm not guessing," Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.  
  
"I'm not telling you unless you guess," Goku said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Please Goku," Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do I know about this planet?"   
  
"Yep," Goku said. Bulma rested her head on Goku's shoulder and though for a moment.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma said, "Is it Mars."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well I guess, now tell me," Bulma said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Goku asked with a big smile, even he couldn't hold it in much longer from her, he was about to bust.  
  
"Yes! Tell me!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Think of where you used to live," Goku said. Bulma slowly stud up and backed away from Goku.  
  
"But-but Earth is gone," Bulma said as she looked at Goku in disbelief.  
  
"Do you not remember the very first dinner you had with Vegeta, there are Dragonballs on Namek, we can wish back Earth," Goku said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me, we're going to go wish back Earth?" Bulma asked with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Goku, you're the best," Bulma said as she hugged him again.  
  
"That's nice Bulma... but if you could... do me a favor and loosen up... I-I can't breath," Goku said as he tried to suck in air.   
  
"Oh! Sorry Goku, it's just I can't believe it. I thought I would never see my home again. On Earth we had Dragonballs too, and they would give you anything you wanted. I stared to collect them before I met you, but I only managed to get one," Bulma said as she pulled a capsule out of her pocket and opened it, "This is a Dragonball, it was the four star one, but since Vegeta destroyed all the others it is useless so it turned into a stone."  
  
"Is this it's actual size," Goku asked as he took it out of her hand and examined it.  
  
"Yep, but it's a whole lot prettier than what it looks like now," Bulma said, "But Vegeta destroyed my radar."  
  
"Radar?" Goku asked a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, it helps me find them easier," Bulma said, "But I can build another one." Goku smiled at her as he pulled her down into his lap and rubbed his cheek against hers and purred lightly. Bulma giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you Bulma, I'm so glad I can have you now," Goku said as he closed his eyes and continued to nuzzle Bulma.  
  
"I love you too, and as long as you keep purring I'll stay like this forever," Bulma said with a smile loving the felling of his cheek rubbing up against hers. Goku stopped and looked down at her and into her eyes, he leaned down and was centimeters away from her lips and smiled.  
  
"I don't purr." Goku whispered before he kissed her.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well I'm done with this story sadly. *Sobs* But don't you think I'm not through talking, oh no I'm far from shutting up, hehehe. I have some thank yas to seen out to all my loyal reviewers. It's time to make you people feel special. I loved every signal one of your reviews, you all are the greatest.  
  
Nova S: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter, (poor thing LOL) and supporting me. You're so nice, you even gave me the idea to put the purring thing in there. I didn't even think of that till you told me. So thanks ya so much.  
  
untouchable-rogue: Thanks ya for the reviews, you're the best friend a girl could ask for. ^-^  
  
Ana: I'm glad you enjoyed my chapters and thanks for you're reviews.  
  
Buffalo Maiden: Sorry that I stopped it there (ya know for chapter 15), I just thought it was the best place for me to, and I bet you're saying 'you're out of your mind Goten's baby dragon,' but that's ok with me... cause I have to have a mind for me to be out of it in the first place. Hehehe.  
  
anastashia: I'm glad you love my story... at least someone does LOL. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Goku's Blue Angel: I'm glad you liked it, I'm so happy. Thank you so much for reviewing me. (For others out there, check out her story The Bulma Vegeta saga, it's on my fav list hehehe. And I'm not much of a B/V fan. LOL.)  
  
dvegetagurl15: Nope I didn't lose interest, I was just getting ready for my finale. *Everyone looks at her like she is lying* Well I was... ok, ok, gosh I just had a writers block ok. *glares* Anyway thanks ya so much for reviewing me. And I totally agree on you about the fighting scenes... they have to be done, otherwise it's just boring, not you're exact words, but close enough.  
  
Krystin: Thanks for being truthful and telling me my spelling sucks... oh wait you just said I need to work on it, but that's what your where thinking right. No I just think that's me saying 'buy every dictionary you can find I'm giving you a spelling test on the A's tomorrow.' LOL. Other than that thanks ya for your reviews.  
  
Sara: I'm glad you liked my story. ^-^ You're one of the very few. LOL. Thanks ya for the reviews.  
  
ssjfpan: I'm surprised you read this, especially since you are a b/v fan, lol. Anyway I'm really glad ya reviewed me.  
  
Anichan: I'm glad you liked my story, and I'm happy you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews. *Gives a peace sign*  
  
Katie: I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you think I got the personalities of them down good. *grins* You just like boosted my ego LOL. But thanks ya for the reviews. ^-^  
  
Jax: Thanks for supporting me and telling me to keep on goin, that really helps me a lot when people encourage me. Thanks again. *Smiles*  
  
Aqua-Fresh-Ali: I find it very funny that Kakarot (Goku) is you're least fav character and Vegeta is, and I've like totally made Vegeta the bad guy in this one... or so it seams. But I'm glad you liked it. ^-^  
  
Lauryn S: Yeah I think Goku and Bulma are a cute copal too... maybe that's why I wrote this... could be, ya never know. Hehehe. Anyway thanks ya for the reviews.   
  
nene2: Thanks for the tips, it really helped me out to try and plan out the ending for this story. Plus I need all the help I can get, even mentally, but I don't think there's hope for that. LOL. But thanks ya for the reviews.  
  
Ice-Angel: Ok I have something to say to you... I like your pen name it is like so cool. LOL, ok but other than that thanks ya so much for your reviews, and I have more than one form you... I think...yeah LOL. I forget sometimes. Anyway thanks. ^-^  
  
AN: Ok I'm getting really lazy now and I'm just so tiered of typing. You don't know how much this means to me for all of your reviews and I couldn't thank all of you enough. So now I'm just going to name off all the other ones who have also touched me with your special reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't say something to you like all the others... but I'm kinda running out of things to say, LOL, that's a first. Anyway here I go. Thank you so much emeraleliris, bLuEbErRy, Wendy, goselyn, Jetforce9000, agent182, ggggg, Mayko_Eyes, Jun, Dudet, Debbie, Ri, Sarah, dragonballzoids girl... *takes a deep breath* vaderboy, Jenna, Piccolos Lil sisteh, CSC, Tidus, Blue Magic Inc, acwaball, and Maxell. Man that was a lot. THANK YOU ALL SO VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH. You're all the very best. ^-^  
  
AN: I'm sorry for the others out there that I didn't say thank you to, like if you just stared after I finished this story. Sorry, but if you are then thank you. Now I know some of you are going, 'what the hell that's all,' if you enjoyed it and you think I should do a sequel I will, that is if a lot of you out there want one. If you do I would love to hear ideas, I'm always open to other people's opinions. But right now I'm thinking about going back and correcting some of my poor spelling mistakes in my earlier chapters, I know it needs it badly hehehe. Anyway thank you all for reviewing me, I enjoyed getting every on of your reviews, they always made my day. ^-^ But remember if you think I should go on with a sequel I will, and if you don't I wont. Well... c yas later. @};- 


End file.
